Political Marriage
by vialesana
Summary: Berbagai cara telah terpikirkan. Mereka pun memutuskan memilih pernikahan politik. Hinata, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia ditunjuk sebagai pinangan Sang Godaime Kazekage desa Suna. Warning!: Canon, etc.
1. Pertemuan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>Multi<strong>** Chapter:** Chapter 1

.

**Political ****Marriage**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Di ruang keluarga kediaman klan Hyuuga.

"Pernikahan politik?" Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata mengulang tak yakin. Alisnya berkedut akibat perkataan Hiashi, ayah kandung Hinata.

Pembicaraan tersebut memang bukan pembicaraan menyenangkan, mengingat adik sepupunya, Hinata, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia ditunjuk sebagai pinangan Sang Godaime Kazekage desa Suna. Pernikahan, mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang, sepatutnya Keluarga antusias memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang hendak dilakukan menjelang hari pernikahan. Namun, perasaan senang justru tampaknya tak mampir sedikitpun dalam pihak Keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu klan tertinggi di desa mereka.

Para Tetua Suna dan Konoha mendambakan hubungan antar desa semakin erat, baik di bidang ekonomi serta sosial. Berbagai cara telah terpikirkan. Mereka pun memutuskan memilih pernikahan politik. Menurut Tetua, apabila mereka 'menyatukan' dua Petinggi dari masing-masing desa, hubungan antar desa turut bertambah baik. Jika pernikahan politik tercapai, semua akan mudah dijalankan. Godaime Hokage sendiri menyetujui usul para Tetua. Ia berharap kegiatan ini berlangsung secepatnya.

Buruknya, para Tetua melayangkan dampak tak sedap bagi klan Hyuuga. Mereka menunjuk klan itu karena Hyuuga satu-satunya klan yang menjunjung tinggi moral Keluarga, terutama wanita Hyuuga yang memiliki sifat-sifat amat lembut. Selain itu, beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga adalah Petinggi di Konoha. Maka tak heran jika para Tetua sepakat memilih salah satu wanita Hyuuga untuk mendampingi Godaime Kazekage. Dan Hyuuga Hinata, ialah wanita Hyuuga yang paling pantas. Tidak sekedar wajah menawannya, namun umur Hinata dan Godaime Kazekage sama. Umur mereka juga dikatakan matang untuk membina rumah tangga.

Pemilihan tersebut ternyata tidak lancar. Neji tampak menentang pernikahan politik itu. Suasana ruang keluarga klan Hyuuga pun tegang karena perbincangan pernikahan. Hiashi, Neji, dan Hinata, tiga orang Hyuuga itulah yang kini berada di dalam sana, tidak ada anggota lain.

"Aku tidak setuju! Hinata tak boleh menikah bersama Gaara!" Neji bersuara keras. Matanya melotot pada Hiashi. "Pernikahan politik ini secara tak langsung menjodohkan Hinata dengan Gaara! Mereka tidak saling mencintai 'kan?" Neji melanjutkan.

Hiashi menyipitkan mata, "Aku tahu. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi ini permintaan Tetua dan Tsunade-sama. Pernikahan politik dilakukan demi kebaikan desa Suna dan Konoha."

"Tapi tidak demi kebaikan Hinata," Neji memotong kesal. "Mereka seenaknya bertindak tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimainkan. Seharusnya mereka tahu!"

Hiashi membisu, sementara Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak mau Hinata kenapa-kenapa karena rencana konyol ini. Bagaimanapun aku tak sudi Hinata menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Dia tak akan bahagia!"

"Neji, jaga bicaramu!" bentak Hiashi tegas. Pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya pun tersentak. "Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sebaiknya kau berharap Hinata hidup bahagia. Kau tak boleh menilai seseorang sebelum kau melihat yang sebenarnya. Kita juga tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara di sana!"

Neji tak bergeming. Hanya terdengar deru cepat napasnya.

"Para Tetua dan Tsunade-sama sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Hinata beberapa hari lalu, dan sebetulnya Hinata bisa menolak apabila dia mau," jelas Hiashi. Nada suara pria itu kembali rendah.

Alis Neji bertaut. Mata putihnya mengarah ke adik sepupunya, "Lantas, apa jawabanmu Hinata?"

Wanita indigo itu belum angkat bicara. Ia menelan _saliva_, kedua telapak tangan di atas pahanya agak bergemetar karena gugup.

"Hinata? Kau dengar aku?" Neji bertanya memastikan.

"A-aku menerima pernikahan ini," jawab Hinata akhirnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, mengurangi rasa takut.

Neji sontak membeliak. Mulutnya menganga. Pemuda itu benar-benar terkejut akan keputusan Hinata, "A-apa kau bilang? K-kau menerimanya? Kau mengizinkan Gaara meminangmu?"

Hinata mengangkat kepala, menatap lekat kakak sepupunya, "Tidak ada pilihan, Nii-san."

"Tidak ada pilihan katamu?" Neji mengulang. "Hinata, kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau mau. Jika tidak setuju, kau boleh menyanggah permintaan mereka. Kenapa kau bilang tak ada pilihan?"

"Mereka mengharapkanku, Nii-san. S-semua akan kulakukan demi kepentingan desa," ujar Hinata.

"Dengan kata lain kau rela mengorbankan perasaanmu? Begitu?" Neji mendengus, menoreh senyuman hambar. "Kau gila? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan mau mengabulkan usul bodoh mereka. Kau tahu kalau pernikahan politik bukan satu-satunya jalan untuk 'mengeratkan' hubungan antar desa! Mereka bisa mencari cara lain!"

"Nii-san, kumohon cukup!" Hinata bersuara keras. Ruang keluarga hening dalam sepersekian detik. Hinata kemudian kembali bicara. "A-aku tak ingin meributkan ini terlalu lama. Biar aku memutuskan semuanya. Aku akan menanggung segala resiko, apapun itu. K-kumohon izinkan aku memilih jalanku."

Neji mengernyit, seolah tak mampu membalas kata-kata Hinata. Hiashi pun tak bicara. Ia melepas tatapan iba ke Neji dan Hinata. Rasanya pembicaraan berubah lebih rumit. Pernikahan politik memberi masalah pada klan Hyuuga, klan yang kemungkinan besar mereguk kerugian.

"Terserah." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berdiri, sekilas memperlihatkan tatapan sinis sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan, sedangkan Hinata dan Hiashi bertukar pandang setelahnya.

.

.

Sejak itu Neji jarang bicara, bahkan sapaan Hinata sekalipun Neji tak membalasnya. Ia tak menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata menyetujui pernikahan politik yang menurutnya buruk. Bagi seorang kakak, Neji tak mungkin menghiraukan Hinata terjatuh ke salah 'lubang'. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin Hinata menikah dengan pasangan yang sama sekali tak dicintainya. Tak seorangpun suka dijodohkan seperti ini. Namun, Hinata tampaknya tak keberatan dan mudah menerima usul gila para petinggi desa. Wajar bila Neji marah. Hinata rela mengorbankan diri demi kebaikan desa Konoha dan Suna. Ia tak peduli mengenai perasaannya.

Ketika kediaman Hyuuga mulai sepi, Hiashi mengunjungi kamar putrinya malam itu, "Hinata, kau belum tidur?" Hiashi tersenyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata tengah duduk bersandar sembari membaca novel di ranjang.

"Ayah?" sudut bibir Hinata tertarik. Ia pun mengatupkan buku dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, sementara sang ayah duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum mengantuk. Ayah ada apa kemari?"

"Ayah ingin bicara sebentar," Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang, tak lama membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Hinata, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu tentang... pernikahan ini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Eh?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau masih bisa membatalkan pernikahan sebelum terlambat. Ayah tak mau kau tertekan karena para Tetua dan Tsunade-sama. Maka dari itu, ayah ingin memastikan sebelum Gaara datang ke sini untuk meminangmu."

"Ayah...," Hinata menghentikan penjelasan Hiashi. "Kenapa bicara begitu? Ayah meragukan keputusanku?"

"T-tidak, maksudku ..."

"Aku mengerti perasaan ayah. Tapi ayah tak perlu khawatir, sebab aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku bahkan sudah berpikir matang-matang tentang pernikahan ini. Dan aku meyakinkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Hinata, kau dan Gaara tak saling mencintai, bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk? Apalagi... ayah tak bisa mengawasi keseharianmu setelah kau menetap di Suna." Hiashi berujar.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng, "Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi lagi. Sekarang aku adalah wanita berumur 23 tahun. Aku tahu apa yang semestinya kukerjakan. Kini saatnya aku melepas genggaman tangan ayah dan membangun sebuah Keluarga. Mungkin selamanya aku akan dianggap anak kecil oleh ayah, tapi aku tak bisa selamanya tinggal bersama ayah. Aku harus menempuh kehidupan sendiri," jelas wanita itu.

Hiashi mengerutkan kening, "H-hinata..."

Hinata turun dari ranjang. Ia kemudian berlutut di depan Hiashi seraya menggenggam tangannya, "Ayah, percayalah. Kami memang tak saling mencintai, tapi aku akan berusaha mencintainya. Akan kubuktikan jika aku bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya kelak. Yang perlu ayah lakukan hanya mendoakanku. Kalau aku bahagia, ayah turut bahagia 'kan?"

Hiashi belum membalas ucapan putrinya. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan tangis. Hiashi lalu merentangkan kedua lengannya, "Kemarilah, Hinata," perintahnya.

Tanpa menolak, Hinata langsung menubruk dan mendekap erat sang ayah. Hiashi menumpahkan kedukaannya. Ia menangis dalam pelukan, seakan tak tulus melepas kepergian Hinata. Hiashi tahu pernikahan ini bukanlah pernikahan yang baik, karena putrinya menikah bukan berlandaskan cinta. Hiashi ingin sekali menahannya, namun Hinata justru bersikeras melanjutkan rencana pernikahan karena alasan kepentingan desa. Pemikiran gila para Tetua berhasil membuat Hinata menderita.

"Ayah pasti mendoakanmu," Hiashi bergumam parau. Cairan bening tak kunjung berhenti meleleh di pelupuk mata. "Ayah menyayangimu," tambahnya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul, mengusap lembut punggung Hiashi, "Aku juga menyayangi ayah."

Mereka pun kembali bertatap muka. Hinata masih tersenyum, perlahan menghapus jejak air mata Hiashi, "Ayah jangan menangis. Aku jadi tak tega meninggalkan ayah," ucap Hinata.

Hiashi mendengus kecil, "Maaf... ayah tak akan menangis lagi," Hiashi terdiam sejenak. "Hinata... kau benar-benar tak berubah.."

Wanita indigo itu memandang bingung.

"Sejak kecil kau selalu bersikap sopan dan lembut. Kau juga anak yang sabar, penyayang, dan penurut. Semua sikapmu tak berubah sedikitpun, kecuali bentuk wajah dan rambutmu," ujar Hiashi seraya mengelus kepala sang anak. "Rambutmu begitu panjang. Dan wajahmu... kian cantik. Gaara pasti beruntung memiliki isteri sepertimu."

Hinata diam memerhatikan.

"Hinata, katakan bila Gaara berani berbuat macam-macam. Ayah tak segan beri dia pelajaran jika berani menyakiti putri kesayangan ayah," kelakar Hiashi.

Hinata tertawa geli, "Memang ayah mau beri dia hukuman apa?"

Hiashi bergumam panjang, melirikkan mata ke atas, "Hmmm... apapun. Ayah akan menyuruh Gaara berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil memegangi kedua telinga di depan ayah selama seharian penuh. Atau, ayah suruh dia jalan jongkok mengelilingi desa Konoha supaya jera."

Hinata tertawa lebih keras. Ia pun kembali memeluk Hiashi, "Tenanglah, ayah. Aku yakin dia bukan tipe pria seperti itu."

"Ya... ayah harap begitu," balas Hiashi tersenyum, mengecup singkat puncak kepala putrinya.

.

.

Mentari menampakkan diri, menebar sinar cerah nan hangat. Di kediaman klan Hyuuga, seluruh anggota tengah sibuk bersiap-siap menyambut kehadiran sang Godaime Kazekage. Pemimpin muda Suna itu segera mendatangi kediaman mereka pagi ini bersama pengawal dan kedua kakaknya yang tak lain bermaksud meminta izin pihak Keluarga meminang Hinata.

"Godaime Kazekage tiba!" salah seorang penjaga gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga berseru.

Sabaku no Gaara, selaku calon suami sang wanita Hyuuga berjalan memasuki gerbang. Ia datang bersama seorang wanita berkuncir empat dan pria berjubah serba hitam, diikuti beberapa pengawal Suna. Dengan jubah putih biru Kazekage, Gaara melangkah tenang hingga berhadapan dengan Hiashi depan pintu masuk utama kediaman klan Hyuuga. Di belakang Hiashi, berdirilah beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga, termasuk Neji.

"Selamat pagi... selamat datang di kediaman klan Hyuuga, Sabaku no Gaara," ujar Hiashi, memulai perbincangan. Sejenak, matanya memandang sosok pendiam itu. Wajah Gaara begitu datar, sama sekali tak menyiratkan kegugupan.

Gaara pun membungkuk hormat, menimpali sambutan sang pemilik rumah, "Selamat pagi, Hiashi-sama. Maaf saya terlambat tiba di kediaman anda."

"Tidak masalah. Mari, silakan masuk. Putriku menanti kehadiranmu," perintah Hiashi.

Pria paruh baya itu mengantar Gaara ke sebuah ruangan di mana Hinata menunggu. Hiashi menggeser pintu, memperlihatkan sosok wanita indigo berbalut kimono ungu muda bercorak bunga-bunga besar warna kuning. Rambutnya disanggul sedemikian cantik. Hinata duduk sopan di tatami seorang diri. Ia mendongak, lekas beranjak ketika menyadari kedatangan ayah bersama calon pasangan hidupnya di ambang pintu.

"Hinata, perkenalkan... dia Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage Sunagakure," ujar Hiashi.

Hinata membungkuk, memberi sambutan hangat kepada sang Kazekage, "P-perkenalkan, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Gaara-sama."

"Salam kenal, Hyuuga Hinata," sahut Gaara.

Mendengar balasan tersebut, Hinata tersenyum tipis, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung. Namun Gaara tak menyunggingkan senyum. Pria berambut merah itu bahkan tetap dengan ekpresi datar, seakan sulit menunjukan wajah ramahnya.

Hiashi tak lama melangkah masuk, mempersilakan sang Kazekage duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, sementara Hiashi sendiri duduk berdampingan dekat Hinata. Bertiga, hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di ruang tertutup itu.

Tak seling beberapa menit, Gaara pun angkat bicara, "Hiashi-sama, seperti anda ketahui. Para Tetua desa Suna dan Konoha ingin hubungan antar desa terjalin semakin erat diberbagai bidang. Karena itulah, para Tetua sepakat melakukan pernikahan politik, yang artinya menyatukan salah satu petinggi dari masing-masing desa. Para Tetua berharap pernikahan politik dapat memperdalam hubungan desa," Gaara menerangkan. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangan. "Untuk itu saya kemari. Hiashi-sama, izinkan saya menikahi putri anda, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata tertegun. Ia tak menyangka, sikap Gaara sangat santun dari perkiraan. Baru pertama Hinata melihat pria seumuran sepertinya menyandang moral begitu kental. Tutur kata serta sikap menunjukkan Gaara bukan sekedar pemimpin biasa. Ia adalah pemimpin penuh kharisma. Ya, Hinata dapat merasakannya.

"Gaara, angkat kepalamu," Hiashi memerintah. Sang Kazekage lalu kembali duduk tegap. "Aku dan Hinata sudah membicarakan hal ini. Dan keputusannya... Hinata bersedia mendampingimu."

Wajah datar Gaara sontak menunjukkan keterkejutan, "Terima kasih, Hiashi-sama."

"Tapi sebagai orang tua, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Hiashi.

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Apa?"

Hiashi memandang putrinya sejenak, "Tolong jaga dan cintai Hinata sepenuh hati. Jangan sakiti dia, karena Hinata adalah putri kesayanganku. Aku tak akan memaafkan jika kau berani macam-macam terhadapnya," ujar Hiashi tegas.

'_A-ayah..._' batin Hinata.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru melirik ke arah lain, seakan tengah berpikir panjang.

"Gaara, kau dengar aku?" Hiashi menegur.

Gaara mengerjapkan mata. Ia pun mengangguk mengerti, "Ya, saya akan memenuhi kehendak anda, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi tersenyum, menghela napas lega, "Bagus, aku tenang mendengarnya. Kuharap kalian bisa membentuk Keluarga bahagia."

Hinata meredupkan mata. Ia tak enak karena tiba-tiba sang ayah bicara begitu di depan Gaara yang bahkan belum menjadi suami resminya. Hiashi menyampaikan pesan seolah-olah Gaara tak mampu melindungi Hinata. Dan gara-gara pembahasan Hiashi tadi, entah kenapa Hinata merasa dipandang tak suka oleh Gaara. Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ mengarah agak tajam ke arah Hinata.

.

.

Pagi itu, Gaara menjemput Hinata di kediamannya. Ia berniat menuntun Hinata ke desa Suna untuk melaksanakan pernikahan di sana. Gaara menjemput Hinata menggunakan kereta kuda. Wanita indigo itu telah siap dengan bebatan kimononya. Ketika kereta kuda Gaara sampai, seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga beranjak keluar rumah, menyaksikan keberangkatan putri Hiashi.

"Ayah, aku pergi," ujar Hinata.

"Hati-hati. Jaga kesehatanmu." Hiashi berpesan.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia pun mendekap erat sang ayah. Hiashi memejamkan mata, mengelus kepala Hinata, "Aku akan menjadi wanita yang baik. Aku janji," ujar Hinata setengah berbisik. Ia kemudian melempar pandangan ke belakang Hiashi, mencari kakak sepupu laki-lakinya di antara anggota-anggota klan Hyuuga. "Ayah, di mana Neji Nii-san?" tanyanya.

Hiashi mendesah, "Entahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya."

Hinata sedikit menunduk, menelan lambat _saliva_-nya, "Apa mungkin... Nii-san masih marah karena keputusanku?"

Hiashi menggeleng. Ia memegang kedua pundak putrinya, "Dia tidak marah. Neji hanya tak mau memperlihatkan tangisan karena kepergianmu, karena itu dia tidak ada."

Hening.

"Aku mengerti," Hinata tersenyum hambar. "Ayah, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Neji Nii-san." ia menambahkan.

"Ya, akan kusampaikan. Sekarang waktunya berangkat. Lihat, Gaara dan kedua kakaknya menunggumu," ujar Hiashi, menunjuk Keluarga Sabaku yang berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," pamit Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, kami permisi," ucap Gaara kemudian.

"Ehm, Gaara...," panggil Hiashi. Sang Kazekage pun berhenti berbalik menghadapnya. "... kumohon jaga Hinata. Jangan buat dia kecewa," pinta Hiashi.

Gaara tak bicara, mengerling sepintas pada Hinata di sampingnya, "Saya mengerti."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Gaara dan Hinata meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi termangu sedih, mengamati kereta kuda tengah menjauh dan mengecil dari tatapannya. Meski menentang, akhirnya Hiashi harus membiarkan Hinata menjalankan kehidupan baru di sana, di desa Sunagakure. Hingga kini, Hiashi berharap ini ialah mimpi semata. Pahit, itu realitas bagi Hiashi. Putri kebanggaannya lebih menaati perintah para Tetua daripada memikirkan diri sendiri. Pernikahan politik memang bukan cara terbaik membahagiakan Hinata. Tapi Hiashi tetap percaya adanya secercah kebahagiaan di antara Gaara dan Hinata.

.

**T.B.C**

.

akhirnya bikin fic gaahina lagi  
>sebenernya fic ini dibikin buat nutupin fic 'my special patient' yang ga kelar2.. hadeuhh Y_Y<br>tapi semoga aja fic baru ini bisa cepet tamat ^^;  
><strong>Review please?<strong> ^^

**02.15 AM**  
><strong>23.12.2011<strong>


	2. Pernikahan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter:<strong> Chapter 2.

.

**Political Marriage**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Para penduduk membuka aktifitas kala binar surya bertengger sempurna di balik kapas langit. Hari itu tak seperti biasa, sebagian orang melepas pekerjaan dan bergegas menuju gedung Kaze untuk menyaksikan pernikahan yang akan mengikat sepasang insan. Bagi penduduk, ini merupakan momen berharga. Karena Gaara hendak menyatukan sanubarinya dengan seorang wanita Hyuuga dari Konoha.

Tak banyak informasi diketahui oleh warga Suna tentang wanita itu. Wajar, sebab kedatangannya kemari adalah pertama kali. Hinata juga tak menyangka status Suna kini bersandang padanya. Tidak cuma sebagai penduduk Konoha, namun ia turut menjadi bagian baru Suna, menetap bersama calon pasangan hidupnya.

Tak hanya para petinggi desa, warga pun mengetahui penyebab mereka melaksanakan pernikahan. Ya, sistem politiklah permasalahannya. Gaara dan Hinata menikah bukan tuntutan cinta, melainkan desakan petinggi desa. Mungkin terdengar memedihkan, tapi itu kenyataan pahit bagi keduanya. Mereka bagai boneka yang hanya bisa digerakkan pemiliknya.

"Hinata, kau siap?" wanita berkuncir empat berdiri di belakang sang pengantin wanita. Ia membantu Hinata menata pakaian serta dandanannya.

Hinata mengangguk malu, "I-iya, tapi... aku gugup sekali."

Temari terkekeh, "Semua pengantin pasti gugup. Ah, coba lihat dirimu," Temari memegang kedua belah pipi Hinata, menggerakkan hingga wanita itu memandang pantulan sosoknya di cermin rias. "Kau sangat menawan. Detak jantung adikku pasti berdegup kencang karenamu. Kau cantik."

Hinata mendengus tak enak, "Temari Nee-san jangan berlebihan."

"Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Perkataanku memang benar adanya. Dengan Kimono putih ini, kau seperti Putri Salju di tengah gurun pasir." Temari berujar, terkekeh lagi.

"N-nee-san, kumohon ...," cegah Hinata. Ia merunduk, menghindari semburat merah di wajah.

"Wah wah, rupanya kau mudah digoda, ya?" wanita berkuncir empat itu lantas membungkuk, menjajarkan kepalanya persis di samping kepala Hinata. Mata Temari menilik tubuh elok sang pengantin di kaca. "Tidakkah kau sadar, betapa sempurna penampilanmu?"

Hinata termangu. Kimono serba putih menyelubungi tubuhnya, sanggul serta penutup kepala disemat rapi nan indah, _make-up_ yang membalur wajah Hinata menciptakan nilai tambah. Sempurna, pengantin wanita itu tak jauh layaknya putri raja. Ucapan Temari benar. Sejujurnya ia belum pernah berdandan seperti sekarang.

Ia memang tampil menawan di hari suci ini, tapi ketakutan mengalingi batinnya. Hinata tak tahu, apa keputusan pernikahan politik adalah pilihan terbaik? Walau meyakinkan diri, namun kekhawatiran tak kunjung reda. Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika ia tak pernah mencintai atau dicintai Gaara? Bagaimana jika rencana tak berjalan sesuai harapan? Sungguh, Hinata tak mau para Petinggi kecewa, terutama Hiashi ayahnya. Hal tersebut tentu menyakitkan perasaannya yang mengharap putri kesayangannya dapat menbentuk Keluarga bahagia bersama Sang Kazekage.

_'Ayah, apa pilihanku tepat?_'

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar ruangan? Calon suamimu pasti menanti." Temari mengusul.

.

.

Tepuk tangan meriah membahana ketika bundaran cincin tersemat pada jari manis sepasang pengantin setelah menuturkan janji sehidup semati. Batu berlian memancar cahaya kilau indah. Sebuah benda mungil cantik sukses membaurkan relung hati mereka.

Sang Kazekage mencondongkan kepala, lalu mencium bibir wanita yang resmi menjadi pasangan hidup. Kecupan pemimpin Suna seolah melumuri rongga mulut Hinata seketika, ciuman pertama dari pria yang belum dicintainya. Meski aneh, Hinata berupaya mengikuti kegiatan tersebut senyaman mungkin, berharap bunga hati turut berkembang di lubuknya. Kedua pengantin itu tak lama melepas kecupan, disusul tepuk tangan meriah para pengunjung yang kembali menggaduhkan suasana.

Hinata tersenyum di hadapan Gaara, memerhatikannya sejenak. Ia tampak tampan mengenakan Kimono hitam dengan terusan Hakama. Warna rambut Gaara serupa warna darah, berkulit putih pucat, iris _aquamarine_ yang dikelilingi lingkar hitam pekat sekitar mata, terakhir tato kanji cinta di dahi kiri. Cinta, apa tanda tersebut menandakan ia adalah pria penuh kasih sayang? Entahlah, Hinata tak bisa menebak hanya melihat tato miliknya. Bagaimanapun setelah acara pernikahan usai, Hinata akan memulai kehidupan baru dan membuktikan jika ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Gaara walau mereka tak pernah mengenal.

_'Ayah, aku akan menepati janji... membentuk Keluarga bahagia bersama Gaara._'

.

.

"Aku senang akhirnya kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami-isteri." Temari menyeringai, memasukkan potongan daging Teriyaki ke mulutnya. Selepas acara selesai, pihak Keluarga sengaja berkumpul dan makan bersama.

"Ya... Dan aku tak sabar ingin melihat keponakan pertamaku." Kankurou kakak kedua Gaara menambahkan, mulutnya penuh kunyahan nasi.

Hinata tertawa kecil, sementara Gaara tak mengalihkan pandangan. Pria itu tenang menyantap hidangannya, seolah tak mengindahkan pembicaraan.

"Kalian berdua harus melakukan pendekatan. Aku tahu kalian tak pernah bertemu, tapi kuharap kalian tetap bahagia." Temari berujar.

"Terima kasih, Nee-san," sahut Hinata.

"Kalau saling mencintai, kalian pasti tak bosan melakukan 'itu'," ucap Kankurou melantur, mendadak menerima injakan kaki Temari yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria Kabuki itu menggembungkan pipi, menahan rasa sakit.

"Perkataan Kankurou tak perlu didengar, Hinata," Temari menyungging senyuman. "Ah, yang jelas kalian tak tertekan akibat pernikahan politik ini." ia melanjutkan.

"Kalian tak perlu ikut campur," Gaara angkat bicara, bukan Hinata. "Aku dan Hinata... Kami sudah menikah, dan kami tahu apa yang mesti direncanakan."

Semua kontan mengunci mulut. Keadaan senang seketika sirna. Sepi. Tak satupun berani menyahut tak terkecuali Hinata. Temari dan Kankurou pun saling bertukar pandang sambil melanjutkan makan.

.

.

Mentari menutup mata, rembulan pun berganti menghantarkan cahaya redup untuk para penghuni desa Suna. Seluruh kegiatan terpenuhi, kini waktunya Gaara dan Hinata beristirahat. Keduanya menuju kediaman mereka dengan kereta kuda.

Mereka belum bersuara apa-apa. Hinata duduk tenang, melirik Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu melipat tangan di dada seraya membuang muka ke jendela. Sikap Gaara yang dingin dan cuek mengundang kebingungan Hinata. Jika Gaara punya sifat periang, mungkin lebih mudah berbincang. Tapi sikap Gaara membuatnya gugup dan kaku.

Ragu, Hinata membuka percakapan, "G-gaara-sama," panggilnya.

Gaara bergumam, menoleh ke arahnya.

"B-boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Hinata menarik napas, lalu lanjut bicara, "K-kenapa tadi Gaara-sama bicara begitu pada Temari Nee-san dan Kankurou Nii-san?"

"Kenapa?" kening Gaara berkedut, meniru nada Hinata, "Mereka tak semestinya mengatur kehidupan kita. Tak ada yang berhak mencampuri masalah Keluarga kita, siapapun," tegasnya.

"T-tapi tak ada salahnya jika... kita mendengarkan mereka, Gaara-sama."

Gaara menilik tajam. Tak lama ia kembali membuang muka ke jendela. Hinata membisu, tak berani bertutur. Ia merundukkan kepala. Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta di tengah tepakan suara kaki kuda.

'_Apa aku salah bicara?_' batin Hinata.

.

.

Mereka memasuki kamar tidur. Hinata membeliak kagum, taburan bunga mawar berbentuk _love_ menghiasi permukaan tempat tidur bersprei putih susu dengan _bedcover_ _broken white_. Tak cuma itu, wewangian aroma lembut terhirup di sekitar kamar, sengaja ditambahkan sebagai pelengkap ruangan.

Hinata melangkah lambat, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur seraya meraba beberapa bunga mawar, "Cantik," pujinya tersenyum.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara, ikut duduk berdampingan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ung, sangat suka, Gaara-sama. Apa... ini Gaara-sama yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan," jawab Gaara. "Sepertinya ini bagian dari rencana Temari."

"B-begitu?"

Diam, Gaara tak menyahut lagi. Pria itu lantas melepas Haori hitamnya hingga ia tinggal mengenakan jubah dalam putih. Melihat Gaara membuka pakaian, Hinata mulai melepas jepitan yang mengait penutup kepala dan sanggulnya. Satu persatu ia menarik benda-benda yang menjepit rambutnya. Terkejut, Hinata merasakan jemari besar menyentuh kepalanya. Gaara membantu Hinata melepaskannya.

"G-gaara-sama?" Hinata menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara-sama tak perlu membantu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau tampak kesulitan, biar kubantu," ujar Gaara, menarik salah satu penjepit rambut.

Hinata menunduk malu, "M-maaf merepotkan."

Hinata tak mampu menolak bantuannya. Karena bagaimanapun Gaara adalah suaminya. Ia berhak melakukan apapun. Tapi, Hinata tak menyangka Gaara bertindak begini. Ia pikir Gaara sebegitu cuek terhadapnya. Ya, Hinata memang belum tahu seluruh sifat Gaara, namun sepertinya ia bukan pria buruk. Gaara cukup perhatian pada seorang wanita untuk ukuran pria dingin.

"Terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum, rambutnya tergerai sempurna. Ia pun hendak beranjak meletakkan jepit juga penutup kepala ke atas meja samping tempat tidur. "Kurasa aku ..."

Sontak Hinata terkesiap. Gaara tiba-tiba merapat, sengaja menuntun Hinata menelentangkan diri di kasur. Pria itu berada di atas, sedikit menindih tubuh Hinata. Ia meletakkan lengan sang wanita Hyuuga ke samping kepalanya. Kuat, Gaara mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata, seolah tak mau memberi kebebasan.

"G-gaara-sama?" Hinata gugup, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menatap ekpresi datar Sang Kazekage. Deru napas sepasang pengantin itu beradu. "A-apa yang ..."

"Jangan pergi," ujar Gaara. "Tetaplah di sini... Hinata." ia membungkuk, kelopak matanya meredup seiring aksinya. Bibir merah Gaara kian mencapai bibir sang wanita Hyuuga, sedangkan tubuh mereka semakin melekat.

"G-gaara-sama, tunggu sebentar," Hinata memotong, menghentikan pergerakan Gaara. Pria itu balas mengedutkan kening. "Maaf... Tapi, a-apa sebaiknya kita perbincangkan dulu mengenai ini?" tanya Hinata, ragu.

"Perbincangkan?" Gaara mengulang, meregangkan posisinya. "Kenapa harus diperbincangkan?" ia bertanya balik, mengerti maksud tema pembicaraan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kita melakukannya nanti. M-maksudku, sebaiknya kita melakukannya setelah... kita saling mengenal cukup dalam." Hinata menjawab. Ia agak takut memusatkan perhatian ke wajah Gaara.

"Kenapa harus menunggu mengenal lebih jauh? Bukankah kita menikah untuk ini?"

Hinata menelan saliva, "B-bukan begitu, Gaara-sama. Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi pada ..."

"Maksudmu kau takut aku meninggalkanmu? Kau takut aku 'mempermainkanmu'?" Gaara menebak, tilikannya berubah tajam, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dagu wanita itu. "Kau meragukanku, Hyuuga Hinata?" selidiknya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, butiran bening nyaris menelusuri pipinya, "T-tidak, Gaara-sama."

"Lantas apa? Kenapa kau menginginkan kita mengeratkan hubungan sebelum melakukan ini? Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Hening.

Gaara meneruskan kalimatnya, "Hinata, kau tahu? Kita tak butuh 'pengeratan', sebab perasaan cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya, seiring waktu. Karena itulah kita bisa melantaskan pendekatan sambil membentuk keluarga."

Hinata bungkam. Ia sedikit sulit bernapas karena tubuh Gaara menimpanya.

"Hinata, bukankah kau ingin Hiashi-sama bahagia? Jangan khawatir, karena aku menggenggam janji ayahmu." Gaara melanjutkan.

Hinata tak kunjung angkat suara. Ia bimbang, takut bila Gaara hanya memanfaatkannya. Ia takut tak mampu membentuk Keluarga bahagia sesuai harapan. Sebenarnya Hinata tak mau berhubungan intim sebelum perasaan mereka saling tulus mencintai tanpa 'ganjalan' apapun.

Seperti layaknya sejoli yang lebih dulu memilih pacaran sebelum menikah. Ya, itu yang Hinata maksudkan. Sebelum ia dan Gaara memiliki permata hati, ada baiknya mereka memegang hubungan erat satu sama lain. Dengan begitu, bukankah fondasi Keluarga akan lebih kuat?

Baiklah, mungkin usul Hinata harus membuatnya lama menunggu, atau mungkin Gaara tak sabar memiliki momongan. Lagipula perkataan Gaara benar, mereka bisa memperdalam hubungan selagi menanti terbentuknya sebuah Keluarga utuh. Sembilan bulan cukup panjang untuk mengikat hubungan ia dan Gaara. Ya, Hinata cukup mengerti mengenai hal tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana bila kondisinya terbalik? Bagaimana jika bayang-bayang memiliki Keluarga bahagia justru menjauh? Hinata tak sanggup memikirkan, terlebih membayangkan wajah pilu Hiashi.

_'Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?_' batin Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaimana?" suara datar Gaara membuyarkan lamunan. "Kau setuju?"

"G-gaara-sama..," wanita Hyuuga itu bergumam. "K-kalau itu kemauan Gaara-sama... aku tak keberatan."

"Bagus," Gaara menurunkan kepala, mengecup singkat sisi wajah Hinata, "...kita bisa memulainya sekarang."

Ketika Gaara berekplorasi, Hinata hanya memasrahkan diri, melayani Sang Kazekage malam itu sepenuhnya. Harapan, itulah yang ia simpan di benaknya. Ia berharap ini awal pintu menuju Keluarga bahagia bagi ia maupun Gaara. Semoga angan-angannya bukan sebatas pikiran belaka, sehingga pernikahan politik mereka terlaksana bukan atas tuntutan para Petinggi desa, melainkan karena ketulusan hati.

.

**T.B.C**

.

maaf telat update Y_Y  
>untuk yg nanya arti Canon bisa baca di sini selengkapnya<br>bit. ly / zCRPbF (hilangkan spasi) ^ ^  
><strong>review please? ^ ^<strong>

**28.02.2012**


	3. Peringatan

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter: <strong>Chapter 3.

.

**Political Marriage  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

Hinata lebih dulu membuka mata tatkala tabir surya mengarungi desa Suna. Ia berpaling, menilik sejenak pria berprofesi Godaime Kazekage yang bersanding dengannya. Rupa wajah Sang Kazekage tenang dalam tidur, tampak lelap menyelami buah mimpi.

Hinata termangun, sepasang alisnya menguncup. Kegiatan semalam menjajaki memorinya, kegiatan penuh cinta serta kemesraan. Hinata benar-benar melayani sang suami, mematuhi perintah tanpa membantah. Memang, ia lakukan semua itu bukan karena perasaan suka, namun ia berusaha tulus melaksanakannya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh permukaan lehernya. Hinata merasa gigitan Sang Kazekage belum kunjung menghilang, ada sedikit rasa nyeri. Tak cuma itu, di sebagian lengan kanan-kiri turut terasa ngilu. Sepertinya Gaara serius meninggalkan 'jejak'. Entahlah, hampir seluruh otot tubuhnya pegal, tak tahu seberapa lama melakukannya bersama Gaara.

Hinata tak lama sigap mengenakan pakaiannya secara asal, beranjak memasuki kamar mandi. Ia menenggelamkan tubuh hingga sebatas leher di _bathtub _perlahan-lahan. Dengan mata sayup, wanita Hyuuga itu mulai merilekskan diri.

_'Ayah...'_

Tiba-tiba batinnya mengarah pada sang ayah. Ia merindukan sosok penyayang tersebut, memikirkan apa yang ayahanda kerjakan di sana. Akan tetapi tak sekedar terhanyut rasa rindu, namun kekhawatiran turut mengunjunginya bersamaan.

Hinata rindu dengan segala cengkrama Hiashi. Biasanya beliau kerap mengeluarkan kelakar yang setidaknya bagi Hinata tak pernah membosankan. Begitupun saat ia menyimpan masalah, Hiashi akan 'memaksa' putrinya bicara hal sebenarnya hingga pikiran Hinata lebih tenang.

Hinata bukan bermaksud jadi anak manja, namun sifat Hiashi-lah yang membuatnya tampak seperti itu. Dan mungkin saja, beliau begitu karena menjunjung tinggi 'warisan' sepeninggal sang ibu untuk menjaga buah hatinya. Oleh sebab itulah kenapa Hiashi mengharapkan Gaara untuk melindungi Hinata sebaik mungkin sebelum sepasang sejoli tersebut angkat kaki dari Konoha.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Iris matanya mengarah ke 'kembarannya' di permukaan air hangat.

Bayang-bayang khawatir bertabur rasa takut terus menghantui seakan enggan pergi. Pernikahan politik justru membawa ia ke kehidupan cukup berat. Mulai kini Hinata jangan bertindak gegabah agar tak terjadi hal buruk, apalagi hingga membentur pernikahan politik dan menyebabkan keresahan antar desa Konoha serta Suna. Tidak, Hinata tak menginginkan itu!

Setelah air _bathtub_ surut tak tersisa, Hinata meraih handuk yang tersimpang pada gantungan besi tembok. Wanita Hyuuga itu berdiri menghadap kaca wastafel. Gerakan tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut pun perlahan terhenti. Matanya terpaku ke arah lebam-lebam kecil di hampir kulitnya, lebam ciptaan Gaara semalam.

Hinata masih tak tahu kenapa Gaara tak punya pemikiran sama sepertinya. Kenapa... Gaara tak berpikir untuk mengikat hubungan erat dengannya sebelum melangkah jauh dalam membentuk keluarga?

Kepala Hinata sekejap menggeleng cepat. Baiklah, tampaknya berpikir negatif secara terus menerus malah membuat ia semakin meragukan sosok sang suami. '_Berpikirlah, Hinata. Percaya bahwa semua Gaara-sama lakukan adalah jalan terbaikmu!'_ batinnya berseru.

Hinata melingkarkan handuk sampai menutupi setengah dada, lalu berjalan keluar. Wanita Hyuuga itu melebarkan iris mata. Sang Kazekage rupanya telah bangun. Dengan bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana panjang hitam, ia mendekat.

Hinata tak bergeming, bahkan ketika Gaara berada tepat di depan. Bulatan _aquamarine_ datang menembus setiap iris lavender pasangannya. Tak ada suara, sepi. Hanya tatapan dingin yang meluncur dari Sang Kazekage.

Tak lama tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh sisi leher si wanita Hyuuga yang agak basah. Hinata tak bergerak, tangannya bergetar memegang handuk. Ia agak merintih saat Gaara menggerakkan jemari di sana. Nyeri. Tanpa melihat, ia tahu Sang Kazekage meraba bagian kulitnya yang lebam.

"G-gaara-sama..."

"Maaf, tadi malam pasti sakit."

"G-gaara-sama," sahut Hinata kemudian. Ia mencoba menjauhkan lengan kekar itu dari lehernya. "A-aku mau ganti baju dan menyiapkan sarapan," ia melanjutkan seraya pergi tanpa komando Gaara.

.

Sang wanita Hyuuga menata piring di atas meja makan. Tangannya begitu sigap, mencermati tak ada kekurangan dalam sajian santapan pagi. Peralatan makannya dan Gaara ia posisikan saling berhadapan. Pagi ini, ia masak daging teriyaki serta sayuran rebus. Sedangkan untuk minuman, ia hidangkan teh hijau panas. Semua makanan di atas meja tersebut mengepulkan asap beraroma lezat.

Sesaat Hinata melepas celemek, Sang Kazekage menampakkan diri keluar kamar. Tubuhnya dibalut kain putih biru panjang khas pemimpin Kage. Ia santai berjalan ke meja tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Pagi, Gaara-sama," sapa si wanita Hyuuga sambil menunduk sopan. Tingkahnya benar-benar terlihat kaku.

"Bersikaplah biasa, Hinata," ujar Gaara.

Wanita itu lantas mengangguk. "Maaf."

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia duduk menempati kursi kosong. Hinata turut menarik kursi dan duduk berpapasan. Mereka menikmati sarapan dalam sunyi, hanya terdengar dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk.

Hinata melirik Gaara sepintas. Suasana canggung menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman. Maklum, hari pertama mereka menjalani kegiatan berdua, di rumah ini.

"M-maaf," tiba-tiba Hinata angkat suara. "Nanti siang Gaara-sama mau makan apa?"

Si pria sontak berhenti mengunyah. Ia melempar pandangan bingung pada Hinata. "Apa?"

Wanita Hyuuga itu menelan _saliva_. "A-aku akan membuat dan mengantar makan siang ke gedung Kaze. Gaara-sama mau makan apa?" ia mencoba bertanya lagi.

Diam. Gaara justru mengalihkan pandangannya dan melahap nasi kembali seolah tak mengindahkan pertanyaan si isteri.

"G-gaara-sama?"

Sang Kazekage lagi-lagi berhenti makan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Terserah."

Diam. Hinata enggan bersuara. Jawaban Gaara seolah memperlihatkan kalau ia salah menuang pertanyaan.

.

Ketika sang mentari kian terik, wanita bermahkota kepala indigo itu berembuk seorang diri. Ia berdiri di dapur, mempersiapkan makan siang. Beberapa lauk ia susun sedemikian rapi dalam kotak makan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil, tak sabar mengantarkan bekal itu untuk sang suami.

Usai menutup dengan kain pembungkus, wanita Hyuuga itu lekas ke tempat tujuan. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak sedikit penduduk Suna santun pada isteri Kazekage. Mereka tersenyum sembari mengangguk sopan seolah Hinata ialah putri sang raja. Wanita indigo itu turut menebar senyum sebagai balasan.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-sama. Mau saya antar ke ruang kerja Kazekage-sama?" seorang Kunoichi berambut cokelat karamel datang menyapa dekat pintu utama gedung Kaze.

Sambil menggangguk pelan, isteri sang Kazekage pun menjawab, "I-iya..."

Si Kunoichi tak banyak bicara lagi. Ia lantas berjalan di samping Hinata, menuntunnya hingga berada di depan pintu kerja pemimpinnya.

"Masuk."

Sebuah sahutan terlantun ketika si Kunoichi mengetuk pintu. Seketika itu pula ia berhambur masuk dalam ruangan. Di sana, sosok pria berjubah putih biru terlihat sibuk menggeluti dokumen-dokumennya dari balik meja kerja. Godaime Kazekage itu mengangkat kepalanya, sontak berhenti membaca kala iris _aquamarine_-nya menangkap sosok si isteri.

"Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama ingin menemui anda."

"Terima kasih, Matsuri. Kau boleh keluar," kata Gaara.

"Baik, saya permisi." Kunoichi itu membungkuk hormat, lekas keluar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Mereka berdua, hanya sepasang suami isteri tersebut. Belum ada yang bersuara, seakan tak pernah saling mengenal nama.

Hinata diam tak bergerak. Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan. Tangannya yang menggenggam ikatan kain pembungkus kotak makan siang mulai terasa berkeringat. Ia tak terbiasa, masih terlalu canggung jika berhadapan dengan suami sendiri.

Gaara tak lama beranjak dari kursi. Ia tiba dekat Hinata, di depannya, menatap lekat wajah wanitanya, "Kau membawakan ini untukku?" ia kemudian mempertanyakan kotak yang Hinata pegang.

"Iya," wanita Hyuuga itu mengangguk kecil. Diberikannya kotak makan itu pada Gaara. "A-aku buatkan makan siang."

Tanpa bertanya, Gaara menerima. Dengan posisi berdiri, ia mengendorkan ikatan kain pembungkus dan membuka tutup kotak makan. Setelah sekilas melihat isi bekalnya, Gaara pun bertutur, "Terima kasih."

Pemimpin itu duduk di sofa panjang, mulai tenang menyantap hidangan makan siangnya. Hinata tidak duduk, ia justru mengarahkan pandangan ke meja kerja. Kondisi meja yang berantakan membuat Hinata otomatis berjalan, hendak merapikan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen. Namun belum sempat menyentuh satu dokumen, Gaara menyahutnya duluan.

"Jangan sentuh dokumenku."

Hinata menoleh cepat. Terkejut? Ya, siapa yang tak terkejut atas perintah Gaara tadi? Hinata perlahan menundukkan kepala. Kelopak matanya meredup. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Gaara menuang perintah itu seolah-olah Hinata adalah seorang pengacau? Bukankah Hinata bermaksud melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai isteri? Kenapa Gaara menolak bantuannya?

"M-maaf." hanya satu kata tersebut yang Hinata tuturkan.

Entahlah, ia selalu merasa salah bertindak saat bersama Gaara. Sejak kemarin, Godaime Kazekage itu kerap menimbulkan kebingungan meski ia berusaha bersikap benar. Lebih daripada itu, sikap dan kata-kata suaminya begitu dingin.

'_Gaara-sama...'_

.

Kirana hangat mentari membentang luas, menelusuk ceruk desa Sunagakure. Hinata mendadak menaruh sumpit di tengah sarapan. Ia menutup mulut. Perutnya mendadak mual.

"Permisi, Gaara-sama..."

Tanpa berlama-lama, wanita indigo itu berbalik meninggalkan Gaara menuju kamar kecil. Ia membungkuk depan wastafel, memuntahkan isi lambung.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara berat membuat Hinata menoleh cepat ke belakang. Sang Kazekage mendatanginya, berdiri berdampingan dengan dahi berkedut.

"G-gaara-sama?" Hinata buru-buru mengelap mulut.

"Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng, "E-entahlah... Sejak beberapa hari aku merasa mual."

"Ikut aku," imbau Gaara.

.

"Hamil?" _aquamarine_ Godaime Kazekage itu memicing, nada bicaranya agak tinggi kala dokter memeriksa kondisi Hinata.

Dokter mengangguk mantap, "Iya, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki lima minggu."

Gaara terdiam. Ia sejenak memandang sang isteri yang terlentang di ranjang. Sementara wanita itu bukan membalas tatapan datar Gaara dengan wajah berseri, melainkan ketakutan. Hinata tak mengerti, kenapa lubuk hatinya justru bertolak belakang dari kabar menyenangkan ini? Gelagat Gaara juga tak seperti pria lain yang setidaknya mungkin merengkuh pasangannya untuk melimpahkan kebahagiaan. Bukankah sepasang suami-isteri semestinya menyambut gembira kehadiran calon permata hati mereka?

"Selamat ya, Hinata-sama." si dokter wanita merekahkan bibir.

"T-terima kasih," sahut Hinata tersenyum.

.

Keduanya keluar Rumah Sakit. Sepi, tak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan antara mereka. Hanya kantong kresek berisi obat di tangan Hinata yang menimbulkan suara samar. Selalu begini, suasana canggung kerap menyongsong ketika ada waktu berdua. Hinata selalu ingin bicara banyak bersama pria di sampingnya. Tapi Gaara terlalu cuek, sulit dielakkan.

Hinata menunduk menghela napas. Pikirannya menelusuri insiden Rumah Sakit tadi. Sikap Gaara sungguh-sungguh di luar kepala Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Tak secuil senyum singgah ke bibir merah sang suami usai dokter menyatakan kandungan isterinya menginjak lima minggu. Bagi Hinata itu mengejutkan sekaligus memedihkan, mengira Gaara akan berubah apabila ia mengandung calon permata hati mereka.

'_Kami-sama, apa salahku?'_

"Hinata."

Wanita Hyuuga itu melenggak, "Y-ya?"

Gaara menahan langkahnya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Iris _aquamarine_ dan lavender pucat saling berjumpa. Sang Kazekage pun meneruskan pembicaraan, "Hinata, kuminta kau jaga kandunganmu. Aku tak mau mendengarmu sakit. Hiashi-sama, beliau pasti marah kalau tahu kau menderita di Suna," ia memerintah. "Kuperingatkan, selama kau mengandung, mungkin aku tak bisa banyak menemanimu."

Mata Hinata sontak mencelang kaget, "Eh?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah tau bagaimana pekerjaanku setiap hari? Seharusnya kau tak lagi mempermasalahkan jika aku tak punya waktu untukmu, bahkan sekedar mengantarmu ke dokter. Karena aku adalah Kazekage."

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia memalingkan wajah, menelan _saliva_. Ucapan Gaara lagi-lagi meninggalkan sayatan dalam benaknya, bahkan jauh memilukan. Kenapa? Padahal Hinata berharap Gaara memperhatikan ia sepenuhnya, menanamkan buah kasih sayang untuk calon permata hati mereka.

Ya, setidaknya hal itu telah diujarkan Gaara sebelum berhubungan intim. Bahwa mereka akan memperdalam hubungan selagi menanti terbentuknya sebuah Keluarga utuh. Dan artinya, Gaara berusaha mengurangi waktu bekerja dan mementingkan sang isteri meski sedikit. Namun sikap tak sesuai kata-kata. Gaara seolah tak ingat kalimat yang ia lontarkan pada Hinata.

"Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

"I-iya," angguk Hinata. "Aku tak keberatan, G-gaara-sama..."

Kazekage muda itu berjalan pergi tanpa mengindahkan si wanita Hyuuga. Hinata mencengkeram dadanya. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Gaara semakin hari semakin memburuk. Tak ada pendekatan berarti. Yang tertinggal setiap hari adalah tikaman belati yang terus menerus mengiris batin tiada henti. Ia tak pernah tahu kapan Gaara bersedia memperlakukan kebaikan untuknya.

.

**T.B.C**

.

maaf ga pernah update fic berbulan-bulan Y_Y  
>mudah2an tetep enjoy sama ficnya ^^<p>

**17.08.2012**


	4. Pembelaan

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!: <strong>Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter: <strong>Chapter 4.

.

**Political Marriage  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

"Hamil?" Neji mendelik. Siang itu ia berembuk empat mata dengan Hiashi di ruang tamu Kediaman Hyuuga.

Hiashi respon mengangguk. Ia menampakkan secarik surat yang baru diterima pagi tadi ke hadapan Neji.

"Hinata menyampaikannya sendiri," tutur Hiashi.

Neji menilik tulisan surat tersebut. Alisnya mengerut, lantas merenggutnya dari tangan Hiashi dan mulai membaca keseluruhan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiashi. "Sudah kubilang mereka bahagia, dan tak lama, aku bisa mendekap cucu pertamaku."

Neji tersenyum kecut, "Aku tak percaya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata memang hamil. Tapi bukan berarti dia bahagia bersama Gaara."

"Neji, jaga bicaramu!" hardik Hiashi.

"Hinata menikah karena pernikahan politik, bukan berdasarkan cinta. Lagipula, apa kita tahu perasaan Hinata sesungguhnya? Apa kita tahu yang Hinata kerjakan setiap hari di Suna? Apa kita tahu yang Gaara berikan untuk Hinata?" mata Neji meruncing. Nada suaranya memperlihatkan ketidaksukaan. "Dia tidak tahu, mimpi buruk hadir sejak Konoha mempertemukan dia dengan Gaa..."

Neji sontak bungkam. Ruangan sunyi tatkala telapak tangan Hiashi melayang ke pipi si pemuda Hyuuga. Neji tak berucap apa-apa. Ia melempar penglihatan, seolah enggan menatap Hiashi.

"Aku tak suka kau bicara macam-macam berkaitan masa depan Hinata," ujar Hiashi. "Dengar... Jangan mengutarakan sesuatu yang tak faktual. Semestinya kau berasumsi positif."

Pemuda rambut coklat itu mendengus, lantas beringsut menuju pintu keluar.

"Hiashi-sama..." langkah Neji terhenti. Ia memanggil, berbicara membelakangi lawan bicaranya. "Jika pemikiranku selama ini tepat, maka pihak Hyuuga berhak memberi Gaara hukuman berat."

.

.

Dari timur laut, cahaya surya kembali memeluk desa Sunagakure. Hinata merenggangkan otot-otot kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia mengucek-ucek mata, duduk sejenak pada sisi ranjang sebelum berencana keluar kamar.

Hinata memandang sang suami yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Pria itu bertelanjang dada, tidur membelakangi Hinata. Selimut yang mereka kenakan berantakan dan nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur. Perlahan-lahan, Hinata memungut selimut, lalu menyelimuti Gaara hingga sebatas dagu.

Seketika sepasang mata Hinata sayup, mengamati setiap inci wajah Gaara. Entah kenapa, setiap hari, batin Hinata kian resah. Ah, barangkali bakal bayi dalam rahim inilah penyebabnya.

Semenjak Hinata menceritakan kehamilan pada Gaara lima bulan lalu, sikap pria itu menunjukkan sikap tak acuhnya. Sampai detik ini, ia tetap tak mempedulikan calon si kecil, bahkan sekedar mempertanyakan kesehatan Hinata. Tak sedikit pun cemas akan keduanya.

Hinata membungkuk, mengusap-usap kandungannya. Ia merenung, seandainya sang anak bisa merasakan situasi ayah dan ibunya, ia tentu menangis. Bukankah kedua orang tuanya yang memberikan sebuah pucuk kebahagiaan untuknya kelak?

Menyadari penglihatan kabur, Hinata lekas menyeka sudut mata. Cairan bening hampir dibiarkannya menitik. Baiklah, tidak baik bila Hinata bersedih seperti ini. Dan lagi, kepedihannya dapat berujung buruk ke calon si kecil jika tak terkontrol.

.

.

Setelah membasuh diri, Hinata bergegas mempersiapkan santapan pagi.

Kediaman Kazekage begitu terasa sepi, hanya terbetik dentingan sumpit dan mangkuk saling berantuk kala Hinata sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Wanita Hyuuga itu cekatan menata seluruh peralatan makan serta lauk pauk, kemudian melepas celemek ungunya, menggantungkan kain itu di dinding dapur.

Terperanjat, Hinata berdiam diri. Iris lavender membidik ke iris _aquamarine_ pria berjubah putih biru yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"S-selamat pagi...," sapa Hinata. Suaranya sedikit tak terdengar jelas, hanya gumam kecil yang tersirat oleh bibir Kazekage sebagai jawaban.

Gaara mendekati meja makan, menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hinata turut duduk berhadapan.

Keheningan tercipta ketika mereka menyantap hidangan masing-masing. Selalu begini, Hinata seolah terhipnotis suasana, mengunci mulut, sebab Gaara tak pernah bercakap di tengah makan.

Namun, tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Diletakkan sumpit di tangannya, mengangkat kepala menatap wajah Godaime Kazekage.

Merasa ragu, Hinata memanggil nama pria itu, "G-gaara-sama..."

Si pemilik nama melirik tanpa bersuara. Ia menghentikan makannya.

"Aku... ingin bicara," lanjut Hinata. Suaranya bergemetar, agak sulit mengemukakan kalimat.

"Katakanlah," ucap Gaara setelahnya.

"H-hari ini, aku akan ke dokter kandungan," jelas Hinata. "Apa... Gaara-sama mau menemaniku?"

"Apa?" pria itu mengernyit dengan nada yang meninggi.

"K-kalau ada waktu. Aku mau... Gaara-sama pergi bersamaku." Hinata mengulang pelan.

Sang Kazekage mendengus. Ia membuang muka, lalu melihat Hinata kembali.

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah katakan kalau aku tak punya waktu mengurusi kandunganmu, bahkan menemanimu ke dokter beberapa menit sekali pun."

Tutur kata Gaara menyerang batin Hinata, menorehkan luka. Sesak. Ia merasakan pilu yang luar biasa membanjir di dadanya.

"T-tapi ..."

"Jangan membahas hal ini. Aku tidak suka," Gaara mengusap mulut dengan kain lap, melangkah meninggalkan Hinata. Sisa sarapan dibiarkan, seperti kehilangan selera makan akibat perbincangan itu.

Bibir Hinata membungkam hingga Gaara tak tampak lagi dari pandangan. Tetesan bening tak sanggup dibendung. Menangis, Hinata membiarkan cairan hangat menetes melalui kedua pipinya. Ia akhirnya kalah oleh kesedihan yang sejak waktu lalu berusaha di tahannya. Bahu Hinata naik-turun. Wajahnya memerah. Ia terisak, mencoba berhenti mengalirkan air mata meski sulit.

"Maafkan ibu," ia berdesis. "Kelak ayah akan menyayangimu."

.

.

Di Kediaman Hyuuga. Malam pun menjelang, Hiashi berkemas, mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian dari lemari, lalu perlahan memindahkan ke dalam tas hitam besar beserta perlengkapan lain yang dibutuhkan.

"Mau ke mana?"

Neji tak sengaja memergokinya tengah berkemas saat sedang melangkah melewati ruang Hiashi. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia mendekati pria paruh baya itu dan kemudian berdiri pada sisi lemari baju Hiashi.

"Sunagakure," sahut Hiashi. Matanya fokus merapikan baju, mengindahkan lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk apa?" alis Neji bertaut bingung.

Hiashi mendesah. Ia menarik ristleting tas, dan mulai memerhatikan pupil mata Neji, "Menemui putriku."

"Aku ikut." Neji serius menjawab.

Kelopak mata Hiashi menyipit. Ia menghampiri Neji. Kini jarak antara keduanya hanya sekitar lima jengkal telapak tangan.

"Apa gunanya kau ikut?"

"Aku kakak sepupunya. Aku berhak tahu kondisinya."

Hiashi tertawa hambar, "Kalau kau anggap Hinata adalah adik sepupumu, kenapa kau tak mendukung kebahagiaannya bersama Gaara?"

"Justru aku ingin melindunginya. Hinata tak boleh jatuh ke tangan yang salah." Neji bertutur tegas, hembusan napasnya menyapu lembut di depan wajah Hiashi.

"Semua merupakan ketetapan Hinata. Bukankah kau mendengar sendiri bahwa yang dilakukan berjalan atas kemauannya?" Hiashi mengingatkan Neji akan perbincangan antara mereka berdua dan Hinata sebelum Gaara menginjakkan kaki ke Kediaman Hyuuga untuk membicarakan masalah pernikahan politik.

"Hinata melakukannya karena tak mau mengecewakan pihak Suna maupun Konoha!" kata Neji kesal. "Seandainya Para Tetua tak mengajukan ide pernikahan politik, sekarang Hinata tentu masih berada di Kediaman Hyuuga."

"Kau pikir aku rela membiarkan Hinata melakukan tindakan nekat ini? Jika kau membutuhkan jawaban, aku akan mengatakan 'tidak'!" ujar Hiashi. "Hinata satu-satunya putri kesayanganku. Sebagai seorang ayah, mana mungkin aku senang ia diperlakukan bagai boneka oleh desa?"

Hiashi meneruskan pembicaraan. "Tapi, yang bisa kita lakukan cuma mendoakannya, berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Hinata dan Gaara dalam membina rumah tangga. Apa kau tak menginginkan itu?"

Pria muda berambut coklat gelap itu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Keluarga Hyuuga mengerti, ini adalah keputusan salah, karena sudah membiarkan Godaime Kazekage meminang Hinata. Tapi, kita harus mempercayakan Hinata pada Gaara," jelas Hiashi. "Terlebih, Hinata tengah mengandung anak Gaara. Pria itu pasti menjaganya, melindungi Hinata juga calon penerusnya."

"Aku ..." Neji hendak memotong.

"Neji, kumohon... jangan bicara tidak-tidak mengenai mereka. Kalau ucapanmu benar, aku tentu akan sakit hati karena Gaara juga Suna dan Konoha," Hiashi mengecilkan suara di akhir kalimat. "Keluar dari ruanganku, atau tangan ini melayang ke wajahmu kedua kali," ancam Hiashi.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu merenung sesaat. Ia lalu bicara sebelum memutar badan ke arah pintu, "Aku tetap ke Suna besok."

"Terserah.." Hiashi menyahut dingin.

.

.

"Heee... Ayahmu kemari?"

Temari mengumbar senyum mendengar kabar baik dari adik iparnya. Siang itu, kebetulan ia punya waktu senggang berbincang-bincang bersama adik iparnya, berkesempatan mengunjungi Kediaman Gaara sendirian, dan kebetulan si pemilik rumah tidak ada.

"Mhmm..," kepala Hinata mengangguk. "Suratnya tiba pagi tadi. Kemungkinan ayah datang lusa nanti."

"Syukur, artinya kau bisa berbincang bersama ayahmu. Kau sangat merindukannya, kan? Sudah lama kau tak bertemu Hiashi-sama."

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk, "A-aku harap ayah bahagia atas kehadiran 'dia'." Ia mengulum senyuman lembut, mengelus kehamilan yang telah menginjak usia lima bulan.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau malah bicara begitu? Ayahmu jelas senang, apalagi 'dia' merupakan cucu pertamanya, dan Gaara... sebentar lagi meraih gelar 'ayah'. Kebahagiaan kalian semakin lengkap setelah kelahiran anakmu. Bukan begitu?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ucapan Temari membuatnya termangu, berhasil mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ya, mungkin kehadiran buah hati Hinata adalah hadiah membahagiakan sekaligus tak ternilai bagi Para Tetua dan Hiashi. Karena bayi itulah yang menjadi bukti kedekatan antar kedua desa. Bayi yang memiliki hubungan darah dari keturunan Suna dan Konoha.

Lantas, bagaimana Gaara atau Neji? Bagaimana sikap yang hendak mereka perlihatkan apabila makhluk mungil tersebut lahir? Mereka belum tentu senang atas kelahiran janinnya, mengingat ini merupakan hasil ikatan pernikahan politik, bukan berasal dari rasa cinta yang murni.

Hinata memaklumi, sejak awal kakak sepupunya tak menyetujui pernikahan politik, bahkan hingga kiamat pun ia tak setuju. Sebab Neji berpendapat, adik sepupunya tak akan bahagia hidup bersama pria yang tak pernah mengetahui siapa jati diri seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Di tambah, Neji makin tak suka akan sikap Para Tetua yang mengendalikan perasaan Hinata seperti boneka. Mereka seenaknya memerintah Hinata menjalankan pernikahan politik tanpa memberi kesempatan beberapa bulan untuk mengenal Gaara lebih dalam sebelum membawanya ke pelaminan.

Lalu Gaara, pria yang telah menjadi pasangan seumur hidup Hinata itu tak juga bersikap ramah sebagaimana mestinya. Hinata selalu menerima perlakuan tak enak. Memang, Gaara tak pernah memukul atau melakukan kekerasan fisik pada pasangannya. Namun, Hinata menerima tekanan batin.

Hinata mengira apa yang Gaara katakan sebelum mereka bersetubuh di malam pertama beberapa bulan lalu bisa terwujud sesuai harapan. Gaara bilang ia akan memperdalam hubungan mereka setelah berhubungan intim.

Tapi kenyataannya? Sikap Gaara yang dilihat sekarang berbanding terbalik. Saat Hinata menuturkan kehamilannya, pria berambut merah itu tak segan mengatakan tak sempat mengurus Hinata, bahkan sekedar mendampinginya memeriksa kandungan. Hinata tak mengerti, mengapa Gaara bersikap begini.

"Hinata? Halo, Hinata?" sebelah alis Temari naik, menatap Hinata keheranan. Ia mengibas-ngibas sebelah tangannya di depan wajah si adik ipar. "Hei, kau melamun, ya?" Temari menerka.

Wanita Hyuuga itu mengerjapkan mata, "T-tidak, aku ..."

"Kau melamunkan sesuatu, hm? Ayo ceritakan," selidik Temari sebelum menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Sungguh," Hinata menggeleng-geleng cepat. Wajahnya panik. Ia buru-buru menggeser beberapa toples plastik bening berisi kue- kue kering di atas meja di depannya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi. "Silakan dicoba kuenya, Temari-nee," tawar Hinata.

Temari tak menyahut. Ia bahkan diam keheranan memerhatikan tingkah wanita indigo itu.

Hinata tahu, tidak baik membiarkan dirinya menopang tekanan berat. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bercerita banyak mengenai masalah ia dan Gaara sejak pertama kali menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Tapi mustahil, menceritakan riwayat rumah tangganya, berarti menceritakan keburukan Gaara. Hinata tak mau kedua kakak Gaara tahu, dan Temari atau Kankurou jadi naik pitam pada adik bungsunya. Di samping itu, Hinata tak ingin menghancurkan pernikahan politiknya.

Benar, tak ada jalan selain memendam tekanan seorang diri. Setidaknya, selama Hinata masih sanggup menampung segala gurat luka di dalam batin.

.

Gaara mendesah lelah, menanggalkan seluruh jubah Kazekage, hingga tubuh bagian atas pria itu hanya tertutup baju dalam jaring-jaring warna hitam. Gaara menyangkutkan jubahnya ke gantungan baju pada dinding kamar, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang, merengangkan otot-otot yang lelah.

Hinata memasuki kamar, menimbulkan bunyi debam pintu di belakangnya. Ia membawakan secangkir teh hangat, meletakkan di meja kecil samping ranjang. Gaara tak bergeming, hanya melihat pergerakan Hinata, memerhatikan kandungan isterinya yang kini berusia cukup tua.

"Silakan diminum tehnya, Gaara-sama," kata Hinata.

Pria berstatus Godaime Kazekage itu tak pula menyahut. Ia membuang muka.

Dengan perasaan sabar, Hinata mendekat. Ia duduk berdampingan di sisi ranjang, sementara Gaara belum balas memandang wajahnya, seolah ia pura-pura tak tahu keberadaan Hinata di sebelahnya.

"G-gaara-sama, b-besok… "

"Hiashi-sama datang kemari," pria itu tanpa ragu melanjutkan kata-kata Hinata. Selaput bola mata _aquamarine_ tersebut mengarahkan penglihatan pada mata lawan bicaranya. "Tenanglah, aku masih ingat kedatangan ayahmu. Tak perlu kau beritahu kedua kali. Besok, aku akan menemuinya."

Gaara pun bergegas pergi, membiarkan Hinata sendiri di kamar tidurnya. Hinata menelan _saliva_. Kenapa? Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan pembicaraan, tapi Gaara malah meneruskan kalimat seenaknya. Jujur, Hinata ingin bicara baik-baik dengan suaminya, berbicara dalam waktu lama. Namun, Gaara sepertinya benar-benar berniat menghindari setiap perbincangan. Hinata tak tahu, bagaimana mengajaknya bicara empat mata tanpa menggunakan 'otot'. Bila jalan pemikiran mereka tak sejalan, mustahil mengeratkan hubungan.

.

.

Mentari berbentuk bola oranye besar menyembul di balik kapas-kapas langit, memancarkan sinar hangat nan terang, member tanda kepada para warga untuk kembali menjalani aktifitas.

"Ayah!"

Wanita Hyuuga itu menyeringai. Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke dada Hiashi, memeluk sang ayah erat-erat, melampiaskan kerinduan mendalam.

Hiashi tertawa kecil. Ia membalas pelukan putri kesayangannya, sedangkan Neji tengah menatap sinis pria berambut merah darah yang berdiri dekat adik sepupunya. Gaara merasakan pandangan Neji, tapi ia tak mengindahkannya.

"Ayah sangat merindukanmu, putriku," ujar Hiashi, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan mata terpejam sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Tak berseling lama, putri Hyuuga itu melonggarkan pelukannya, menengadah menatap Hiashi, "Ayah… Nii-san…, ayo masuk? Kubuatkan teh hangat," ajaknya kemudian.

.

Hiashi merengguk teh hijaunya dan memulai pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kehidupan kalian setelah menikah, Gaara... Hinata..?"

"Semua berjalan baik. Kami... menjalaninya dengan bahagia." Hinata tersenyum simpul menjelaskan. Sebuah penjelasan yang jelas bertolak belakang dari kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sesungguhnya.

"Benarkah?" Hiashi membeliak tak percaya.

"Uhm," angguk Hinata. "Gaara-sama memperhatikanku. Bahkan... Gaara-sama kerap menyuruhku memeriksa kandungan."

"Oh, begitu, kah? Lalu, apa kata dokter mengenai kandungan Hinata, Gaara?" tanya Hiashi.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada Sang Kazekage. Gaara belum berani mengungkapkan sejumput kalimat pun. Benar, itu karena ia tak pernah peduli terhadap Hinata. Mengantarkan isterinya memeriksa kehamilan saja tak sudi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu perkembangan calon bayinya?

"Gaara?" Hiashi mengernyit bingung.

"Dokter bilang .."

"Janinnya berkembang sehat," Hinata bantu menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi, mengenyahkan suasana canggung. "Dokter menyuruhku tetap mengonsumsi vitamin dan makanan bergizi. Aku juga tak diperbolehkan terlalu banyak tidur atau bermalas-malasan. Karena itu juga tak baik bagi kelahiranku nanti." ia menerangkan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," ujar Hiashi lega. "Tapi, Gaara tampaknya jadi bingung sendiri. Apa yang dokter sampaikan pada kalian terlalu banyak, jadi Gaara tak ingat nasihat dokter?" canda Hiashi tertawa.

"Ayah, Gaara-sama adalah Kazekage. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Gaara-sama menumpuk, jadi wajar jika lupa," jelas Hinata.

"Oh, pantas saja. Aku bisa mengerti," kata Hiashi. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ayah minta maaf kalau baru sempat menjengukmu. Beberapa bulan ini ayah terlalu sibuk."

"Tak masalah. Bagiku, yang terpenting ayah masih mau berkunjung kemari," ujar Hinata.

Gaara terus membisu, seolah tak mampu bersuara. Pria itu tertegun atas jawaban-jawaban Hinata yang memutar-balikkan fakta. Padahal ia tak menyuruhnya berbuat begitu. Tapi, Hinata malah bersedia menutupi semua itu di hadapan ayahnya. Ia tenang menjawab semua pertanyaan seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

'_Hinata..._'

"Kau bercanda, kan?" nada bicara Neji sontak mendinginkan atmosfer kesenangan. "Kalian 'bersatu' atas paksaan para petinggi Konoha dan Suna. Mana mungkin Gaara perhatian padamu?"

"Neji!" bentak Hiashi.

"Aku meragukan jawaban-jawabanmu. Sepertinya mustahil Gaara secepat itu memberikan kepedulian untukmu. Apa kalian berdua sudah benar-benar melakukan pendekatan sebelum berpikir memiliki momongan? Kurasa jawabannya 'belum'."

"N-nii-san.."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melanjutkan penjelasan, "Jika menilik dari mata, tampaknya semua jawabanmu tadi adalah omong kosong. Gaara tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi-sama bukan karena lupa, tapi Gaara memang tak tahu kondisi kandunganmu. Oleh sebab itu, kau langsung membantu Gaara, berkata seolah-olah Gaara lupa karena pekerjaannya terlalu banyak. Kau tak bisa menipuku, karena aku tahu siapa kau, Hinata."

"Nii-san, kumohon berhenti!"

Wanita rambut indigo itu akhirnya berani menghardik. Wajahnya merah padam. Sebutir air mata terlihat jelas di salah kedua sudut mata.

"Ini adalah kehidupanku… keluargaku. Nii-san tak berhak bicara begitu, terlebih di depan ayah atau Gaara-sama," ujar Hinata tegas. "Tolong... tolong jangan merusak suasana hatiku. Semua pertanyaan ayah yang kujawab adalah benar. Aku... hidup bahagia bersama Gaara-sama, meski kami menikah berlandaskan politik!"

"H-hinata, aku ..." suara Neji tersendat.

"Sampai kapan Nii-san memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kapan Nii-san berpikir positif mengenai kehidupanku dan Gaara-sama?"

"Dengar, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar baik, Hinata." Neji berujar, melembutkan nada suaranya.

"Neji, tutup mulutmu!" Hiashi kehabisan kesabaran. "Kondisi ini yang tak kuinginkan ketika kau menemui Hinata. Karena itu sejak kemarin aku melarangmu kemari. Kau datang sebagai tamu, semestinya kau bersikap sopan dihadapan Gaara. Bagaimana pun, ia tetap harus kau hormati. Ia tetap Kazekage walau ia juga merupakan adik iparmu!" Hiashi membela.

"Tch!" Neji berbalik, lekas meninggalkan mereka dan keluar rumah.

"Sifat kekanakannya tak berubah," Hiashi mendesah sabar. "Maaf atas sikap Neji, Gaara… Hinata. Ia tak bermaksud merusak suasana. Mungkin ia begitu karena terlalu lelah setelah berjalan beberapa hari menuju Suna," kilahnya.

"Tak apa," sahut Gaara.

.

.

Pertemuan bersama Hiashi pun usai. Awalnya, Hinata meminta ayah dan Neji menginap di rumahnya. Namun, Hiashi menolak mentah-mentah. Ia tak mau terjadi tindakan mengerikan jika Neji harus menginap di sana. Hiashi khawatir hubungan ia dan Gaara semakin runyam. Karena itu, Hiashi memutuskan menginap di penginapan.

Hinata membereskan cangkir teh di ruang tamu, meletakkannya ke baki dan hendak mencuci peralatan itu ke dapur.

Gaara berhenti, memotong langkah Hinata. Ia berdiri tepat di depan sang wanita Hyuuga.

"Hinata," panggilnya. "Kenapa... kau melakukan ini?" tanya Gaara. Matanya tajam, menatap serius Hinata.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kenapa kau memutar-balikkan fakta di depan ayahmu? Kenapa kau melakukanya?" Gaara mengulang.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian berkata, "Aku tak mau menghancurkan mimpi ayah," jawabnya. "Bagiku, menceritakan kebenaran berarti membiarkan ayah menangis. Dia akan marah besar bila tahu keadaan sebenarnya."

"Tapi ..."

"Para Petinggi Suna dan Konoha tentu kecewa bila pernikahan politik tak bergerak sesuai harapan. Lagipula, aku juga berjanji pada ayah ..."

Hinata sejenak menghentikan kalimatnya. Gaara pun tak merespon. Ia sekedar mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku... ingin membuktikan bahwa aku dapat hidup bahagia bersama Gaara-sama. Tak peduli kapan Gaara-sama akan mencintaiku, aku akan tetap menanti."

.

**T.B.C**

.

Chapter 4 selesai! ^^  
>Maaf karena terlalu lama update ^^;<br>Tapi, makasih banyak bagi yang membaca, fav, dan review fic saya.  
>Mudah2an chapter berikut bisa dilanjut lebih cepat dari ini. ^^<p> 


	5. Pelarian

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!: <strong>Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter: <strong>Chapter 5.

.

**Political Marriage  
><strong>(don't like? don't read.)

.

Sekelompok hewan mungil bersayap saling berkicau riang, embun pagi dingin membasahi permukaan kaca jendela, pertanda sang surya hendak membuka hari.

Hari ini, Hiashi dan Neji berencana kembali ke Konoha. Hinata pun bersiap-siap, mengenakan pakaian rapi, lalu berangkat ke penginapan tempat Hiashi beristirahat semalam. Ia ke sana bersama Gaara.

"Ayah!"

Hinata berseru kala Hiashi akan meninggalkan penginapan. Pria paruh baya itu berhenti, memerhatikan putrinya berjalan cepat… sedangkan Neji, ia meneruskan perjalanan, tak mengindahkan kehadiran Sang Kazekage dan adik sepupunya.

"Hinata? Ayah kira kau tidak datang?" kata Hiashi setelah sang anak berdiri di depannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku mau mengantar ayah pulang," Hinata mendengus tersenyum, kemudian memberi Hiashi sebuah kotak makan yang terbungkus rapi mengenakan kain berwarna hijau _wasabi_. "Ini, bekal untuk ayah dan Nii-san," ujarnya.

"Astaga, Hinata. Kenapa repot-repot begini?" Hiashi menerima kotak makan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak keberatan," Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Ayah tak mau tinggal di Suna beberapa hari lagi? Kemarin ayah baru sampai."

Hiashi mendesah, menyentuh lembut sebelah pipi putri kesayangannya, "Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ayah selesaikan. Ayah janji, lain kali akan kembali dan menginap lebih lama."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Ayah tak perlu membuat janji. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Baiklah, ayah pulang dulu. Kau jaga diri, ya. Jangan memaksakan kalau tubuhmu merasa lemas. Ingat, kau sekarang sedang hamil," Hiashi bernasihat. Mata pria tua itu lalu mengarah ke Sang Kazekage. "Gaara… tolong jaga Hinata. Kupercayakan putriku padamu."

Gaara pun mengangguk sebagai sahutan.

"Ayah," panggil Hinata. "Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Nii-san, terutama… mengenai masalah kemarin."

"Jangan khawatir. Neji hanya marah sementara. Dia terlalu _protective_ terhadapmu, makanya selalu bersikap _lebay_ begitu," canda Hiashi.

"Ayah…" Hinata menegur.

"Iya iya, nanti ayah bicarakan dengannya."

Diam. Tak ada yang disampaikan, Hiashi pun memutar tubuhnya, bermaksud melangkah pulang menuju Konoha. Tapi, lagi-lagi langkahnya tertunda. Kali ini, pergelangan tangan kiri Hiashi digenggam erat oleh putrinya sendiri.

"H-hinata? Ada apa?" Hiashi bertanya heran. Ia mengerutkan kening, begitu pula Gaara.

"Ayah…"

Suara Hinata bergetar. Ia hampir melepas cairan bening hangat yang menggenang dalam pelupuk mata. Hinata nyaris kehilangan kata-kata karena kesedihan. Kesedihan akibat kepulangan sang ayah ke desa Konoha. Sebab setelah kepergian pria paruh baya itu, Hinata akan merasuk ke 'jurang penyiksaan', 'jurang' yang selalu membuat batinnya tertekan, apalagi jika bukan karena Gaara, pria yang kerap mencederai perasaan Hinata. Hiashi, ya, hanya sang ayah yang mampu membangkitkan keceriaan Hinata. Tak ada pria lain selain Hiashi.

Ingin rasanya ia membuka seluruh rahasia kebenaran rumah tangganya. Tapi, sangat mustahil Hinata lakukan. Bagaimana jika terjadi masalah besar setelah membeberkannya? Bagaimana kalau hubungan Konoha-Suna terpecah-belah? Tentu klan Hyuuga harus bertanggung jawab.

Hinata menelan _saliva_. Ia pun tersenyum dan akhirnya berkata, "… hati-hati."

"Ya… terima kasih," sahut Hiashi yang tak lama mengangkat kaki dari Suna.

.

.

Siang terik itu Hinata memeriksa kehamilan secara rutin. Ia berhati-hati melangkah sembari memegangi kandungan yang telah berusia delapan bulan… artinya, kelahiran calon buah hati kian dekat. Tinggal menunggu satu bulan bagi Hinata untuk dapat menggendong dan membelai darah dagingnya, melihat rupa malaikat kecilnya yang lucu.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Di rumah sakit, ia langsung duduk, menunggu panggilan dokter sekaligus mengistirahatkan kedua kaki yang membengkak akibat besarnya ukuran janin. Sepersekian menit kemudian, Hinata mendesis menahan nyeri, merasakan geliat janin dalam rongga panggul.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kita periksa." Hinata mengajak si janin berbicara lembut.

"Aku tak percaya, tak lama kita segera punya anak!"

Hinata menoleh ketika menangkap seruan di kejauhan. Seorang suami yang baru selesai menemani isterinya memeriksa kehamilan. Ia tampak begitu menyayangi pasangannya. Sang suami merangkul isterinya. Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang hingga keduanya melewati wanita Hyuuga itu.

"Ah, Hinata-sama?" si isteri memanggil, menyadari sosok Hinata.

"I-iya," angguknya.

"Anda periksa kehamilan juga?" tanya si suami.

Hinata tersenyum mengangguk.

"Wah, sama kalau begitu. Tadi saya baru periksa, dan dokter bilang saya positif tengah mengandung. Kami berdua senang sekali," jelas wanita muda itu riang bagai memenangkan lotre.

"Syukurlah, saya turut senang. Semoga kalian bahagia," tutur Hinata berseri.

"Aa… kami juga berharap, semoga anda dan Gaara-sama selalu diberkati kebahagiaan," balas mereka.

"Terima kasih." Hinata menanggapi ramah, menilik sepasang suami-isteri itu yang kemudian izin berpamitan pulang.

Hinata memekurkan diri, memusatkan pandangan hingga mereka menghilang di belokan koridor.

'_Kebahagiaan… apa mungkin?_' Hinata membatin pilu.

Ya, siapa keluarga yang tak mengharapkan sebuah kado kebahagiaan? Begitu pula Hinata, ia berharap… sangat-sangat berharap 'cahaya' kebahagiaan bersinar menerangi suasana rumah tangganya yang 'redup'.

Melihat suami-isteri tadi, Hinata menjadi iri. Sabaku no Gaara… suaminya enggan mengkespresikan kesenangan atas kehadiran calon bayi dalam rahim isterinya, sedangkan itu merupakan darah dagingnya… darah daging yang semestinya ia sayangi segenap hati.

Jujur, Hinata tidak memahami… di awal pernikahan, Gaara tampak begitu perhatian padanya meski sedikit. Namun… sikap Gaara kian memburuk sejalan perkembangan kehamilan Hinata.

.

.

Beberapa hari batin Hinata risau. Walaupun sudah tabah menunggu, wanita Hyuuga itu tak henti-hentinya berpikir… mengapa Gaara tak pernah mengindahkannya? Ia senantiasa menghindar setiap kali Hinata berniat mengajak Gaara bercakap-cakap. Benar… setelah berbulan-bulan hidup bersama, Hinata seharusnya tahu alasan Gaara melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

'_Gaara-sama…_'

Entah kenapa Hinata mendadak memantapkan hati. Serius… ya, ia serius mempertanyakan ini pada Gaara. Hinata tak mau 'menggantung' nasibnya, terutama calon buah hati. Hinata tak peduli, bagaimana sikap Gaara bila Hinata bertanya-tanya akan perasaan Gaara sesungguhnya.

Siang itu, Hinata mengangkat kaki mendatangi gedung Kaze. Ia mendongak, ditatap sesaat bentuk gedung berbentuk bulat nan bertingkat tersebut. Hinata menelan _saliva_, menyemangati diri sendiri bahwa semua dilakukan demi kepentingan buah hatinya kelak. Hinata tak dapat membayangkan apabila sang anak tahu ia memiliki ayah apatis.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Kini ia berada tepat depan pintu ruang kerja Gaara. Perlahan, ia mengetuk dan masuk ruang kerja setelah sahutan Gaara mengizinkannya.

Pria berstatus Godaime Kazekage yang sebelumnya tengah sibuk menulis itu mengangkat kepala. Ia meletakkan pena, lantas beranjak ketika Hinata berdiam di ambang pintu ruangan.

"Hinata?" Gaara bertanya bingung. Otot dahinya berkedut. "Ada apa?" sambung Gaara. Ia belum berjalan keluar dari belakang meja kerja.

Hinata menutup pintu rapat-rapat, berjalan mendekati meja, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," gumam Hinata. "Ini serius."

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia justru menyipitkan kelopak mata… merasakan keanehan di raut wajah isterinya.

"Kenapa …" Hinata yang hampir memutuskan kalimat pun melanjutkan, "Kenapa Gaara-sama berbuat seperti ini padaku?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik. Kilat matanya menyiratkan keingintahuan.

"Apa?" Gaara berkata seperti tak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

Dengan berani, Hinata mengangkat nada suaranya, "Kenapa Gaara-sama mengingkari janji… janji yang Gaara-sama sampaikan sebelum melakukan 'itu'? Gaara-sama berjanji mengeratkan hubungan antar kita berdua sambil menanti terbentuknya Keluarga 'utuh'."

Gaara belum membuka mulut. Pria itu seakan terkejut karena baru pertama kali Hinata berani mengutarakan kalimat-kalimat ini di hadapannya.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku… kenapa Gaara-sama mengingkarinya? Kenapa Gaara-sama juga tak pernah mempedulikan kehamilanku?" tanya Hinata bergetar. Ia menguatkan batin.

"Jadi… kau ingin tahu alasannya?" Gaara balik bertanya. Ia memutar tubuh, mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela, membelakangi lawan bicaranya. "Hinata… kau pasti mengerti, seperti apa tekanan yang menimpaku saat Para Tetua mengusulkan pernikahan politik. Ketika mereka menyampaikan itu, aku sangat kecewa. Aku sempat mengeluarkan kekesalanku pada mereka. Waktu itu, aku berusaha menolak… tapi mereka seakan menutup telinga dan mata hati. Para Tetua mendesakku terlalu dalam, memerintahku mendatangi Konoha untuk segera meminangmu. Tapi …"

Hinata mengernyit. Gaara kembali memandang Hinata, menyambungkan penjelasan, "… anehnya, aku menerima usul mereka saat aku seharusnya menolak. Aku tak tahu, kenapa batin ini akhirnya menyetujui perintah mereka," kata Gaara. "Ketika berkunjung ke Kediaman Hyuuga, aku terkejut. Kukira kau menolak pernikahan politik ini, tapi… tidak juga. Kau ternyata menerima lamaranku."

"Aku menerima lamaran karena tak ingin mengecewakan Para Petinggi Suna dan Konoha." Hinata menceletuk.

Gaara terdiam sejenak seperti tengah berpikir. Ia menyandarkan pinggulnya ke sisi meja kerja dengan melipatkan tangan di depan dada, "Aku sedikit terharu mendengarnya. Kau… rela mengorbankan perasaanmu demi kepentingan mereka daripada keselamatan diri sendiri," akunya. "Hinata, ada kebenaran yang harus kau ketahui…"

"A-apa?" Hinata bertanya takut.

"Seusai menikah, awalnya aku berusaha menyukaimu sepenuhnya. Di malam pertama, kucoba memberimu perhatian, berharap bisa menerima realita. Namun… aku tetap tidak bisa," akunya. "Setelah berhubungan intim, kukira aku bisa menyukaimu. Tapi, kian hari, aku justru semakin mengurungkan niat untuk mendekatimu. Karena itu, aku langsung menyimpulkan kalau aku… tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu," ucap Gaara dingin.

Sekejap bola mata lavender Hinata membeliak. Pukulan berat tak terduga merasuk ke dalam dada. Kedua kaki Hinata lemas. Kalimat pendek yang Gaara katakan membuat paru-parunya sesak.

"Artinya Gaara-sama membohongiku!" hardik Hinata. Suaranya bergemetar. Wajah Hinata memerah. Matanya penuh dengan air mata yang kini meleleh membasahi pipi. "G… gaara-sama mempermainkanku!"

"Politik tetaplah politik," kata Gaara. Pria itu mendekat, berdiri di hadapan isterinya yang terisak. "Suna dan Konoha mengusulkan perintah politik untuk menyatukan kedua desa secara penuh. Para Tetua pasti menunggu kehadiran 'dia'. Kau pasti tahu maksudku, kan? Bayi ini… akan menjadi simbol hasil 'penyatuan' kita berdua. Dengan begitu, Para Tetua berpikir hubungan antar desa tak terlepaskan. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan menghentikannya."

"Maksud…. A-apa maksud Gaara-sama?"

Sang Kazekage menatap tajam ke iris lavender Hinata, "Kuminta kau menggugurkan kehamilanmu dan kita bercerai." Gaara tetap tenang, kalimat yang baru ia tuturkan seolah tak berarti.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng cepat. Sontak ia mundur seraya memegangi perutnya, mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Gaara, "Tidak!" seru Hinata. "Anakku bukan boneka! Gaara-sama tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Kenapa kau bersikeras mempertahankan pernikahan ini? Bukankah sebaiknya kita berpisah?"

"Aku mempertahankannya untuk janjiku pada ayah dan calon anakku!" ujar Hinata tersedu. "Bayi ini membutuhkan sosok ayah. Dia… membutuhkan Gaara-sama. Kumohon… jangan gugurkan dia!"

Godaime Kazekage itu mendengus, "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Hinata. Lupakan janjimu pada Hiashi-sama. Kita susun alasan mengenai keguguranmu dan kenapa kita bercerai."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Hinata menampik, hampir seluruh permukaan kulit wajahnya basah oleh cairan bening yang tak kunjung usai mengalir. Matanya sembab. Hinata tak sanggup mencegah kepedihan. Luka yang tertoreh terlalu dalam.

Hinata, sebagai ibu mustahil menggugurkan kandungannya. Jika terjadi, dengan kata lain Hinata adalah pembunuh anaknya sendiri. Mana mungkin ia tega berbuat keji terhadap makhluk yang hendak menikmati kebahagiaan bersama kedua orang tuanya? Tidak, Hinata tak sudi menyetujui itu, selamanya.

Tak lama, Hinata lekas berbalik. Ia keluar ruangan, tak mengindahkan Gaara yang berteriak memanggil namanya di ruang kerja.

.

.

Wanita Hyuuga itu berlari-lari kecil, melalui jalanan berpasir. Gaara tak mengikutinya. Selama perjalanan, banyak orang memerhatikan dengan wajah heran. Namun, Hinata tak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki, pergi ke gang sepi nan kecil. Ia bersandar di dinding, menangis sesenggukan seraya menutup mulut.

Hinata mengalirkan air mata, melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Gaara… pria berambut merah itu keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya ia tenang menginginkan pernikahan politik ini berakhir. Lebih dari itu, Gaara tega memerintah Hinata menggugurkan kehamilannya. Saat menyampaikan hal tersebut, tak ada belas kasihan terlintas di raut wajah Gaara. Ia dengan mudah berbicara tanpa keraguan sepersenpun. Dan dari nada suara, Gaara sama sekali tidak main-main. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap Hinata mau menggugurkan janinnya.

Hinata tak mampu membayangkan jika sang ayah tahu pembicaraan ia dan Gaara di ruang kerja Kazekage tadi. Hiashi tentu murka, dan kemungkinan besar menaruh hukuman berat untuk Gaara. Terlebih kakak sepupunya, Neji, yang sejak pertama tak suka pernikahan politik dan sikap Gaara. Ibarat sebuah pasukan, Hiashi dan Neji lah yang menjadi pemimpin pasukan untuk membela Hinata.

"Tenanglah… ibu akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi," desis Hinata terisak seraya mengelus sang janin.

Sekarang, Hinata tak tahu harus ke mana. Kembali ke rumah dan tinggal bersama Gaara saat ini bukan hal yang memungkinkan. Gaara pasti memaksa menuntunnya agar segera menggugurkan kehamilan. Lantas, ke mana Hinata harus 'berlari'? Mengadu kepada sang ayah? Tapi… apa mungkin?

.

.

Pancaran sang surya meredup, perlahan-lahan tenggelam di kaki langit barat. Udara panas berubah secara drastis, dingin menusuk tulang. Langit petang oranye beralih jadi langit hitam nan kelam.

Gaara menyudahi pekerjaan, menutup dokumen-dokumennya. Sunyi. Kazekage muda itu duduk terdiam, bersandar pada kepala kursi seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan saat lengan terletak pada sandaran lengan tempat duduk_._

Ia tercenung, bayang-bayang perdebatan ia dan Hinata siang tadi masih melekat dalam benak. Gaara mendesah panjang, mendongakkan kepala. Isak tangis sang isteri samar-samar turut terekam erat di telinga Gaara. Entahlah, ia jadi merasa bersalah setelah berniat menggugurkan dan menceraikan Hinata. Meski begitu, Gaara bersikukuh bahwa yang ia katakan adalah benar. Gaara tak patut hidup bersama wanita yang tak dapat dicintainya, apalagi memiliki momongan dari rahim wanita itu.

Gaara berdecak. Ia menyesal membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke masalah pernikahan politik. Ia pun menyesal… 'menanam benih' dalam tubuh Hinata. Kini Gaara tak tahu bagaimana cara supaya wanita Hyuuga itu mau menggugurkan janinnya sebelum waktu kelahiran tiba. Gaara juga tak tahu bagaimana supaya Hinata bersedia bercerai dengannya.

Tanpa rela berpusing-pusing lagi, Gaara beranjak dan pulang, berpikir untuk membicarakan kembali hal ini bersama Hinata.

_._

_._

Gaara mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia menunggu sebentar, kemudian diketuk kembali pintu tersebut. Gaara mengernyit heran. Ia lagi-lagi mengetuknya hingga beberapa kali, namun tak kunjung ada yang membukakan pintu, bahkan sahutan sedikitpun.

'_Ke mana Hinata?_' batinnya.

Penasaran, Gaara menarik knop pintu dan… terbuka, rupanya pintu itu tak terkunci. Buru-buru ia memasuki rumah, melihat sekeliling ruang keluarga. Otak Gaara berputar cepat, bergegas mencari sosok isterinya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar tidur, berharap wanita itu ada di sana, tapi tidak juga. Gaara pun memeriksa kamar mandi, dapur, dan setiap sudut ruangan di rumahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak ada. Hinata menghilang.

'_Di mana dia?_'

Gaara mulai panik, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia memikirkan keberadaan Hinata yang semestinya berada di rumahnya. Lantas, di mana ia sekarang? Di mana Hinata?

Batin Gaara bertanya-tanya. Tak sabar, ia berlari ke luar rumah dan mendatangi salah satu tetangga. Dengan terengah, Gaara mengetuk pintu hingga si pemilik rumah membuka pintu.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama?" seorang wanita gemuk bercepol agak terkejut melihat kehadiran pria itu. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Maaf mengganggu… apa anda tahu di mana Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata-sama?" wanita tua itu mengerutkan kening. Setelah mengingat sesuatu, seketika pula ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ah, tadi siang Hinata-sama pulang ke rumah. Tapi… dia pergi lagi sambil membawa tas," terang si wanita bingung.

"A-apa?" mata Gaara menyipit. Suaranya sedikit syok. "Ke mana dia?" ia menyelidik.

Wanita gemuk itu mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng, "Saya tidak tahu. Saat saya tanya, Hinata-sama enggan menjawab. Dia hanya bilang pergi tanpa menyebutkan nama tempat."

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia membuang muka dengan ekspresi gelisah. Si wanita gemuk menduga Gaara sedang berpikir.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Gaara terkejut, lantas menyangkal pertanyaan, "Ya," balasnya singkat.

"Kazekage-sama… bukan saya bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi… apa Hinata-sama tidak minta izin pada anda sebelum berpergian?" wanita itu bertanya penasaran.

Tak mau berbincang lebih lama, Gaara berjalan menjauh, tak mengindahkan panggilan atau menjawab pertanyaan si wanita tadi. Hinata. Ya, hanya nama Hinata yang tengah mengarungi pikiran Sang Kazekage. Gaara merasa sudah tak ada waktu. Secepatnya mendapatkan Hinata, akan semakin baik. Tapi, ke mana ia harus menemukannya?

'_Jangan-jangan Hinata …_'

Nama Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benak Gaara. Hiashi… benar, ke mana lagi Hinata akan pergi selain ke Konoha? Tanpa keraguan, Gaara berlari tergesa-gesa, hendak keluar Suna untuk mengejar Hinata. Kali ini pun ia berharap pemikirannya tidak salah dan sempat bertemu sosok wanita Hyuuga itu.

.

.

Udara bersuhu rendah begitu menusuk tulang, menimbulkan rasa gigil yang merambat ke sekujur tubuh. Di hutan gelap nan menyeramkan, Hinata berjalan terengah seorang diri. Ia menengadah, melihat sekeliling hutan. Hanya terdengar bunyi burung hantu dan jangkrik di sana. Jalanan setapak tak tampak lagi. Terlalu larut baginya meneruskan perjalanan.

Merasa kakinya kram, Hinata hendak menghentikan jalannya. Namun akibat langkah yang lunglai, salah satu kakinya tersandung akar pohon. Hinata tersungkur keras. Isi tas yang ia bawa berserakan. Hinata meringkuk di tanah, mengerang memegangi kandungan. Sakit. Tak dapat dibayangkan betapa sakit perut Hinata, sampai-sampai ia memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sulit mengambil napas karena rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk.

"A-a-ayah…" ia bergumam.

Hinata menarik napas pendek-pendek melalui mulut … rasa sakit kian memuncak. Tangannya tak henti-henti memegang kandungan. Peluh mulai membasahi rambut, wajah, serta lehernya, sementara lelehan air mata mulai muncul. Hinata sulit bangkit, tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit. Ia merasa cairan kental mengalir lambat di kedua kakinya. Tapi ia memasrahkan diri… tak ada seorangpun yang dapat dimintai pertolongan.

.

.

Gaara mempercepat laju landasan pasir yang tengah digunakannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak jarang ia memalingkan muka ke kiri, ke kanan… mengharap secercah petunjuk keberadaan Hinata. Melelahkan, memang tak semudah bayangan Gaara mencari isterinya sendirian, ditambah kondisi langit gelap gulita. Sebagai Kazekage, ia bisa saja memerintah para Jounin Suna membantunya. Tapi, Gaara belum membutuhkan mereka, mengingat kejadian ini berhubungan masalah pribadi suami-isteri.

'_Hinata, kau di mana?_' Gaara membatin cemas.

Akibat perdebatan ia dan Hinata, situasi ini terjadi. Andai perselisihan siang itu tak ada, Hinata tak akan senekat ini… meninggalkan Suna tanpa sepengetahuannya hingga mungkin menimbulkan perkara baginya nanti.

"Guh!" Gaara terhuyung lemas, berlutut dengan menopang salah satu tangan di tanah. Tubuhnya lelah karena cukup lama menggunakan _chakra_. "S-sial," gumam Gaara.

Sang Kazekage merendahkan landasan pasir, kemudian mendekat ke sebuah pohon rindang besar dan bersandar di sana. Gaara terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur napas. Gelap. Ia tak tahu jam berapa sekarang… yang pasti, hari sudah begitu larut.

Belum lama Gaara beristirahat, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara erangan, berasal tak jauh dari tempat Gaara berdiri. Raut Gaara berubah, lekas bertindak mencari asal erangan. Iris _aquamarine_-nya membeliak hebat, menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan meringkuk kesakitan seraya memegangi perut.

"Hinata!" Gaara berteriak lantaran panik. Ia menghampiri dan menopang belakang pundak Hinata, memandang khawatir wajah pucatnya yang sedang menahan perih. "Hinata!" Gaara memanggil lagi.

Lambat laun, wanita Hyuuga itu membuka mata. Ia melenggakkan kepala menatap sang suami, "G… Gaara-sama..." ujarnya lemah dengan napas tersengal. Hinata mendadak mencengkeram pakaian merah-keunguan Gaara. Ia menggertakkan gigi, mengernyit kesakitan untuk kesekian kali. "Akh!"

"Bertahanlah!" sebelum hendak menggendong Hinata, Gaara dikejutkan sesuatu. Tangan kirinya basah ketika menyentuh bagian bawah paha Hinata.

'_D-darah?_' batin Gaara, melihat hampir sekujur permukaan telapak tangannya tersaput cairan kental warna merah.

"Kita ke Suna. Kau harus segera mendapat pertolongan medis!" kata Gaara.

"Tidak…. Aku tidak mau…" Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"A-apa?"

"Bawa aku…. ke Konoha.." pinta wanita itu. Ia bicara dalam setengah kesadaran. Pandangan mata Hinata kian pudar. Ia merasa akan pingsan karena kekurangan darah serta kelelahan. "Aku… ingin bertemu ayah…" Hinata melanjutkan kalimat.

"Mustahil kau ke sana! Konoha terlalu jauh dan kau bisa …"

"Gaara-sama…. k-kumohon… antar aku ke Konoha," Hinata memutus, bersikeras memohon. "Izinkan… aku menemui ayah. Aku sanggup… menahan sakit ini," tuturnya mendesis.

Gaara belum menanggapi apa-apa. Ia termenung, pikirannya terombang-ambing. Tak mungkin memaksakan diri ke Konoha dengan kondisi Hinata yang terancam, di satu sisi Hinata berkeras hati ingin menemui Hiashi di Konoha. Sambil mempetimbangkan matang-matang, Gaara pun mengabulkan permohonan Hinata.

"Baik, " sahut Gaara menggangguk. "Kita pulang ke Konoha."

Tak lama Gaara membungkuk, merengkuh erat tubuh wanita itu. Ia mendekap Hinata, menyandarkan kepala Hinata senyaman mungkin di dadanya seolah menunjukkan kekuatan dan perlindungannya. Secara otomatis, pasir dalam guci mengerumuni Gaara, membentuk landasan di bawah kaki Gaara, lalu membawanya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'_Hiashi-sama… maafkan aku…_'

.

**T.B.C**

.

Chapter ke-5 selesai! ^^  
>rencana mau ngetik sampe tamat, tp ga malah jadi<br>terpaksa chapter 6 yg (mungkin) jd chapter terakhir..  
>semoga aja ficnya ga hiatus ^^;<br>Dan makasih banyak buat yg udah ikutin cerita ficnya, review, atau yg fave ^^


	6. Pengakhiran

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>Multi Chapter:<strong> Chapter 6 (Final Chapter).

.

**Political Marriage  
><strong>_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

Pria setengah baya beraliran klan Hyuuga itu tersentak. Ia tersadar melepas ilusi malam akibat bingkai foto tak sengaja jatuh dari meja kecil sisi ranjang. Kening Hiashi berkedut, lantas memungut benda tersebut.

Hiashi mengamati foto itu, foto ia bersama putri kesayangannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kaca di bingkai foto hampir sekujur permukaan depannya retak. Hiashi menelan _saliva_, entah mengapa nuraninya mengatakan hal tak beres. Hinata… mendadak pemikiran negatif justru terhubung ke wanita Hyuuga itu.

'_Hinata..._'

Batin Hiashi menyeruak khawatir mengingat sang putri tengah mengandung dalam usia tua. Ia mengatur napas, memikirkan hal positif... berpikir Hinata baik-baik saja. Gaara… ya, ada Gaara yang menjaga putrinya jika terjadi suatu masalah, bukan begitu? Semestinya Hiashi mempercayakan menantunya yang merupakan salah satu Kage untuk mengayomi Hinata serta calon bayinya. Hiashi harap ini bukan awal pertanda bahaya.

.

.

Sepanjang atmosfer malam dingin nan memacak, pemimpin Sunagakure itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha tanpa mementingkan kelelahan tubuhnya. Gaara terperengah karena mengeluarkan banyak _chakra_ dan ingin rehat sejenak sebelum kembali pergi. Tapi kali ini mustahil bagi Gaara bermanja-manja.

Hinata, ia memerlukan pertolongan darurat. Kehamilan yang mengalami pendarahan tak seharusnya Gaara abaikan. Keterlambatan tiba di Konoha dapat berakhir fatal pada calon permata hati dan mungkin pula berdampak buruk bagi sang ibu.

"Nghh…."

Rintihan kecil Hinata merebak di telinga Gaara kesekian kali. Wanita indigo itu semenjak awal menenggelamkan wajah di dada sang suami seraya memaut kehamilannya. Selain wajah yang dipenuhi peluh, ia kerap mengepalkan tangan, mencengkeram pakaian Gaara setiap rasa sakit menyerang, menandakan ia tak sanggup menahan lebih lama.

'_Bersabarlah, Hinata._'

Seakan mengerti, Gaara mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan mempercepat laju landasan pasir.

.

.

Setelah menanti lama, gerbang Konoha tampak di indra penglihat Sang Kazekage. Ia tak sabar memboyong Hinata ke Rumah Sakit, membiarkan para dokter mengatasinya.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama!"

Seorang penjaga gerbang berseru kala Gaara memasuki Konoha. Pemimpin Suna itu berdiam diri memerhatikan si penjaga menghampirinya.

Dengan raut kebingungan, si penjaga bertanya-tanya, "G-gaara-sama? Kenapa pagi buta begini anda kemari? Dan… a-apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-sama?"

Ya, suatu hal lumrah bila seseorang bertanya seperti ini. Siapapun keheranan mendapati tamu yang tiba-tiba berkunjung ke daerah kekuasaan mereka tengah malam, ditambah kondisi Gaara membopong Hinata yang kritis.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan. Aku harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Tolong minta pihak medis mempersiapkan semuanya!" komando Gaara tergesa, wajahnya bercucuran peluh.

"B-baik!"

Tanpa menunggu, si penjaga berlari tergesa menuju Rumah Sakit mendahului pemimpin Suna itu, sementara si pemimpin sendiri menyusulnya kemudian.

.

.

Kala Gaara memijak kaki di sana, tim medis sigap menghampirinya depan pintu utama Rumah Sakit. Beberapa orang membantu Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Wanita itu pingsan. Ia diletakkan di ranjang beroda, lantas tim medis menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan untuk mendapat pertolongan.

Gaara mengharapkan sepatah kalimat berisi kabar suka cita melalui mulut dokter. Namun, saat pria berjubah putih menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya, ia justru melayangkan pengumuman buruk. Kenyataan bahwa isterinya mengalami keguguran karena pendarahan parah, karena itulah janin tak sanggup bertahan lama. Begitupun Hinata, ia tak sadarkan diri dan kondisi tubuh yang memprihatinkan sebab kehilangan darah dalam jumlah besar.

Mendengar penjelasan dokter, Gaara tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sekedar membeliakkan mata, menatap dokter dengan tak percaya. Rasanya ingin sekali menghajar dokter itu, berkata bahwa apa yang tim medis lakukan tidak benar. Tapi ekpresi yang diutarakan pemimpin Suna itu berbanding terbalik. Ia tak bertutur sejumput katapun hingga dokter itu meninggalkannya sendiri depan ruangan di mana Hinata kini.

Benar, semua terjadi karena kesalahannya, kesalahan Sabaku no Gaara. Sebaiknya ia tak bicara begitu pada Hinata, memaksa menggugurkan kandungan agar mereka tak terperosok ke pernikahan politik semakin jauh. Teringat peristiwa waktu mereka berembuk di ruang kerja Kazekage, Gaara merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Ia terang-terangan dan santai memerintah wanita Hyuuga itu mengandaskan janin yang hampir menginjak bulan kesembilan. Bulan yang dinantikan para wanita meraih gelar seorang ibu dan ayah bagi kaum pria. Bulan yang akan menganugerahkan kebahagiaan sepenuhnya berkat kelahiran malaikat kecil.

Bodohnya, Gaara meluluhkan semua, membinasakan impian Hinata merengkuh darah dagingnya meski 'itu' hasil ikatan pernikahan politik. Anggapan mereka begitu berbeda. Gaara tak berharap calon anaknya lahir lantaran pernikahan politik, sementara Hinata tak mempedulikan soal itu. Entah pernikahan politik atau bukan, Hinata menyayangi calon malaikatnya walau jelas bukan berketurunan benih pria yang ia cintai. Gaara bodoh sebab tak pernah menilik kalbu wanita itu. Gaara tak tahu Hinata melakukan dengan tulus.

Belum sekalipun Gaara mendapati Hinata mengeluh berkenaan hubungan rumah tangga yang mungkin bagi orang-orang tampak hancur. Mereka tak serupa keadaan keluarga lain yang dibumbui kasih sayang. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, Hinata menerima amarah tak mengenakkan dari suaminya. Ketika berbadan duapun tak ada perubahan berarti. Gaara acap kali bersikap keras pada wanita Hyuuga itu.

Gaara duduk di ruang tunggu yang jaraknya tak jauh dari ruangan di mana Hinata terbaring. Gaara menunduk, sepasang sikunya bertumpu di atas lutut seraya memegang kepala. Pria berstatus Kazekage tersebut merasa bersalah karena melantaskan hal semena-mena. Betapa menyesal menyuguhkan mimpi buruk di kehidupan Hinata.

"Gaara-sama…"

Sebuah panggilan terlantun. Kepala Gaara melenggak, menatap si penjaga gerbang Konoha yang tadi menolongnya.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu? Wajah anda pucat," lanjut si penjaga cemas.

Gaara terdiam, ia berpaling sejenak dan berkata, "Tidak apa, aku hanya kelelahan."

Hening.

Si penjaga melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Apa perlu saya sampaikan ini pada Hiashi-sama?"

Seketika Gaara mendelik, "Tidak!" nadanya berubah tinggi, tampak akan memarahi si penjaga, tapi kemudian Gaara menggeleng pelan, matanya melesap lagi, "Maaf… maksudku, jangan sampaikan apapun pada mereka… siapapun. Masalah ini biar kutangani sendiri. Kau tak perlu ikut campur. Besok, biar kukabarkan pada pihak Hyuuga secepatnya."

"M-maaf," si penjaga tergagap. Ia pun membungkuk, "S-saya permisi."

Gaara tak menyahut, memerhatikan langkah si penjaga hingga sosok itu tak tampak di matanya. Tak lama ia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding, mendesah sambil memejamkan mata.

Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana menjelaskan pada pihak Hyuuga, terlebih Hiashi, ayahanda Hinata? Gaara tak membayangkan betapa geramnya pihak Hyuuga kelak ia menceritakan kebenaran ini. Tidak, ia tak sanggup. Tapi, bagaimanapun ini adalah dampak perbuatannya, dan Gaara pantas bertanggung jawab apapun resiko yang akan dihadapi. Gaara tak boleh mengindahkannya, dan tak mungkin bisa menghindari masalah hingga berhujung.

'_Hinata._'

Sesaat Gaara berdiri, bermaksud menjenguk isterinya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Hinata. Gaara perlahan mendorong knop pintu… menyipitkan mata memandang Hinata tergolek lemah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya terkatup rapat. Tubuh Hinata tertutup selimut hingga setengah dada. Sebelah tangannya terhubung selang ke kantong berisi cairan merah tepat di samping ranjang. Perut Hinata tak seperti sedia kala yang terdapat calon bayi mereka. Sekarang, rahim itu tak lagi menampung jiwa sang permata hati.

Godaime Kazekage menarik kursi, duduk mendampingi Hinata. Sebentar, iris _aquamarine_ itu melirik jarum jam. _Pukul 04.00 pagi_, batinnya.

Mentari berkehendak menampakkan surya. Lelah, namun Gaara belum ingin beristirahat. Ia masih berencana bangun menemani sang isteri.

"Hinata, ini aku," bisiknya.

Gaara meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggam erat dengan kedua tangan. Ia menatap lekat raut lemah Hinata. Kegelisahan menghantui Gaara, seolah mencuri seluruh sukma tiada henti. Seandainya waktu dapat bergulir ke belakang, Gaara akan memperbaiki masa lalu. Masa ia dan Hinata pertama kali berjumpa dan menikah menjalin sebuah keluarga. Gaara ingin memberi segenap kebaikannya, membuktikan Hiashi bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh menyayangi dan menjaga Hinata.

Tapi apa daya? Kenyataan pahit mengangkut Gaara kian terpuruk. Ia sama sekali tak menjaga, bahkan mencintai putri Hiashi. Gaara mengabaikan amanat Hiashi untuk memberikan yang terbaik, berharap sang putri menggapai kebahagiaan meski menikah bersama pria yang tak pernah ia kenal. Melalaikan permintaan Hiashi sama melenyapkan kepercayaannya. Mustahil Hiashi memaafkan pemimpin Suna itu mengetahui Hinata menderita.

Benar, Gaara tinggal menanti pembalasan klan Hyuuga.

.

.

Gaara membuka kelopak mata. Ia mengernyit kala cahaya mentari merambat melalui sela-sela jendela. Entah kapan ia tertidur di samping Hinata. Seingatnya, semalam ia sibuk memandang wajah isterinya, tapi langit berubah cepat menjadi terang benderang… dan artinya, waktu Gaara menyampaikan kabar ini kepada pihak Hyuuga.

Gaara bangkit hendak meninggalkan tempat, namun bola _aquamarine_-nya belum siap melepas pandangan dari iris lavender yang belum kunjung terbuka sejak kemarin. Gaara mengira Hinata sadar setelah matahari terbit hingga perasaannya bisa lebih tenang. Tampaknya Hinata benar-benar dibuat kritis akibat keguguran itu.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, Gaara berbalik pergi menghadap keluarga Hinata. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang menuju kediaman klan Hyuuga. Terlihat dua orang anggota Hyuuga berjaga sambil asyik berbincang-bincang. Gaara menarik napas, memantapkan diri mendekati kediaman itu.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama?" kata salah seorang penjaga, menahan laju Gaara.

"Ada keperluan apa?" sambung penjaga satunya.

"Hiashi-sama. Aku ingin menemuinya," jawab Gaara.

Kedua penjaga saling berpandangan, lalu salah satu penjaga mempersilakan Sang Kazekage memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, "Silakan ikut saya," perintahnya.

Gaara mengangguk, diikuti penjaga itu hingga ia membuka pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Gaara berjalan melalui koridor dengan lantai terbuat dari kayu jati. Terdapat taman berukuran lumayan besar di tengah kediaman. Lingkungannya nyaman dan enak. Beberapa anggota Hyuuga yang berlalu-lalang menyapa Gaara, pantas bila klan Hyuuga terkenal akan ketaatan setiap anggotanya di penjuru desa Konohagakure.

Gaara berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia berdiam di belakang si penjaga yang mulai mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, "Hiashi-sama, Kazekage-sama ingin menemui anda," panggilnya.

"Ya!" sahutan terdengar dari dalam sana. Pria paruh baya itu menggeser pintu, menghadapkan sosoknya. "Gaara?" ucapnya terkejut.

"Hiashi-sama, saya permisi dulu," potong si penjaga yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tak beritahu kalau mau kemari? Aku 'kan bisa menyiapkan makanan enak untuk kalian," Hiashi melanjutkan, wajahnya tersenyum riang. "Ah, lalu Hinata? Di mana dia?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gaara membisu kehilangan kata-kata. Sikap Hiashi yang terlalu baik mampu membius pikiran. Hiashi tak tahu Gaara datang kemari membawakan kabar buruk. Ia sama sekali tak tahu Hinata berada dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan.

"Hinata," Gaara bergumam, suaranya nyaris tak tertangkap.

"Eh?"

Gaara mencoba mengeraskan suaranya, "Hiashi-sama, Hinata ada di Rumah Sakit. Anda harus segera menjenguknya."

"Apa katamu?" bukan Hiashi-sama yang berkata begitu, melainkan kakak sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Neji. Pria berambut coklat gelap itu tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan ketika tengah melewati koridor. Dengan langkah cepat Neji menghampiri Gaara dan Hiashi, "Apa yang kau katakan? Hinata… ada di Rumah Sakit?" ia mengulang tak yakin, keningnya beradu, matanya berubah tajam seakan siap menerkam Gaara.

Sang pemimpin muda itu menelan _saliva_, "Semua kujelaskan di sana. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian menjenguknya."

"Kurang ajar!" Neji mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara, mendorong pria berambut merah itu hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku mau kau jelaskan di sini.. sekarang!" hardik Neji. Suaranya terdengar bagai ancaman. Siapapun yang melihat, pasti berpikir Neji telah berada di puncak amarah.

"Neji!" hardik Hiashi. "Kau tak pantas memperlakukan itu pada Gaara! Lepas cengkeramanmu! Kita ke Rumah Sakit dan mendengar cerita Gaara dengan kepala dingin!"

"Tch!" Neji melepas kesal kerah baju Gaara. Pandangan sinisnya masih jelas hinggap di matanya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

Tanpa mempublikasikan ke anggota Hyuuga lain, Hiashi dan Neji sementara mengunci mulut. Hiashi bersikeras tak mau membocorkan masalah sebelum Gaara menceritakan lebih jauh agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Meski Neji hendak memberitahu anggota lain, namun akhirnya ia menghormati dan menuruti komando Hiashi untuk membungkam mulut.

Sesuai janji, Gaara mengantar kedua Hyuuga itu ke Rumah Sakit. Ayahanda Hinata berjalan berdampingan dengan Gaara, sedangkan Neji membuntutinya dari belakang. Tak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan di antara mereka hingga sampai tujuan.

"Di sini, Hiashi-sama."

Gaara berdiri depan pintu tempat Hinata terbaring. Ia membuka pintu, membiarkan Hiashi memasuki ruang perawatan. Namun di samping itu Gaara khawatir. Ia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Hiashi maupun Neji setelah ini. Akan tetapi, Sang Kazekage itu telah mengokohkan batinnya sejak semalam. Ia rela menerima resiko akibat perlakuan ia pada putri Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Astaga, Hinata."

Air muka Hiashi berubah drastis. Keningnya berkerut penuh kecemasan. Bola mata pria paruh baya itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tak sanggup melihat putri kesayangannya tergolek kritis mengenakan alat-alat menyakitkan yang terpampang di sebagian tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat Hiashi melangkah ke dekat ranjang diikuti Neji.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" ujar Hiashi parau seraya mengelus rambut indigo Hinata.

Wanita Hyuuga itu tak bergeming apa-apa. Ia tetap menutup mata, bahkan ketika Hiashi memanggil nama dan memegang tangannya. Neji belum angkat bicara. Ia di sebelah Hiashi, memegang kedua pundaknya.

Baru pertama sang ayah membiarkan putrinya terbaring tak berdaya. Padahal baru beberapa waktu lalu ia dan Hinata bertemu di Suna dan saling bercerita. Saat itu Hinata sepertinya baru memeluk erat dan membuatkan bekal sebelum Hiashi beranjak dari Suna, tapi sekarang kondisi Hinata terjadi di luar dugaan. Wanita Hyuuga itu tak sadarkan diri akibat penyebab yang belum diketahuinya.

"Sadarlah, ini ayah," sepasang mata Hiashi menatap pedih. Ia tak memedulikan suara Neji yang berusaha menenangkannya pelan-pelan. "Gaara, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sebelum itu kita cari tempat sepi. Aku ceritakan semuanya." Gaara menyarankan.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Hiashi membuka pembicaraan setelah Gaara mengantar ia dan Neji ke tempat agak jauh dari keramaian.

Gaara menunduk, menghela napas berat sebelum mengakui, "... ini semua salahku."

Seketika Hiashi dan Neji mengernyit bersamaan, "A-apa?" kata Hiashi ragu.

Sang Kazekage Suna mengambil jeda, lantas mulai bicara, "Semua berawal ketika anda kembali ke Konoha usai mengunjungi kami di Suna. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Hinata tiba-tiba datang ke gedung Kaze. Dia ke ruang kerja siang itu dan ...," kata-kata Gaara terputus. "Hinata mempertanyakan hubungan kami," sambungnya.

"Hubungan?" Hiashi mengulang. Ia menatap tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian sudah menikah? Untuk apa Hinata mempertanyakan hubunganmu dan dia?"

"Hiashi-sama," sahut Gaara. "Jujur, sejak kami menikah, aku tak pernah mencintai Hinata."

"K-kau!" geram Hiashi. "Kalau kau tak mencintainya, k-kenapa waktu itu Hinata bilang ..."

"Kami memang 'melakukannya' di malam pertama. Aku berjanji akan melakukan pendekatan sambil menanti calon bayi kami setelah melakukan 'itu', tapi bukan melakukan pendekatan, aku justru membuatnya menderita," Gaara menjelaskan. "Saat Hinata mengabarkan kehamilan, aku sama sekali tak simpati, bahkan senang karena kehadiran anak yang bersanding di rahimnya. Tak sedikitpun aku mengucap rasa suka atau bangga, melainkan... memerintah Hinata tak mengharapkanku menemaninya memeriksa kandungan."

Gaara menyadari perubahan mimik kedua Hyuuga itu, tapi ia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Setiap hari, aku semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa tak bisa menyukainya. Aku kerap tak mengindahkan kata-katanya, tak mengacuhkan segala kebaikannya padaku. Karena janjiku di malam pertama itulah Hinata mempertanyakan hubungan kami. Ia mempertanyakan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya," kata Gaara. "Di ruang kerja Kazekage-lah permasalahan terjadi. Saat Hinata bertanya soal perasaanku, aku menjawab sesuai kenyataan."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Neji. Amarahnya mulai memuncak.

"Aku berterus terang bahwa selama ini aku tak pernah bisa mencintainya. Aku juga menyampaikan kalau tak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan politik ini. Bagiku, mustahil hidup mendampingi Hinata. Sebab pernikahan politik semestinya tak terlaksana," Gaara menjawab. "Semua adalah kesalahan Para Tetua, Mereka seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan orang bagai boneka. Mereka seenaknya memutuskan segala macam yang ada dalam pikiran tanpa berpikir ke depan. Sebelum aku berencana ke Konoha untuk meminang Hinata, Para Tetua tak kunjung henti memaksaku. Mereka mendesakku meminang Hinata demi kebaikan kedua desa meski aku berupaya bertahan."

"Akhirnya, aku menyetujui mereka dengan berat hati. Maka dari itu, tiga hari sebelum meminang Hinata aku pergi ke kediaman klan Hyuuga. Selama perjalanan, berkali-kali aku berharap rencana pernikahan politik segera dibatalkan. Awalnya, kukira keluarga Hinata tak menerima pinanganku. Karena jika Hinata menolak, tentu pernikahan politik akan berakhir," Gaara masih menerangkan. "Tapi, aku tak menyangka Hinata rela membiarkan perasaannya jatuh ke tanganku. Setelah tahu Hinata menerima pernikahan politik, aku merasa mustahil mengelak dari rencana ini. Akhirnya kami bersatu."

"Saat Hinata bertanya mengenai perasaanku-lah, aku rasa itu adalah waktu tepat mengatakan semuanya. Dan buruknya, aku memerintahnya dengan kejam," Gaara menghentikan kalimat. "Aku... menginginkan Hinata menggugurkan kandungannya."

"Apa!" teriak Neji.

"Jika bayi itu lahir, artinya aku terikat dengan Hinata selamanya, karena bayi itu adalah hasil benih antara aku dan Hinata. Tapi dengan gugurnya janin, kukira aku bisa mudah memisahkan diri memutus ikatan pernikahan politik sewaktu-waktu," Gaara mengaku. "Hinata menolak mentah-mentah perintahku. Dia bilang tak akan menggugurkan calon bayinya meski 'dia' hasil pernikahan politik. Hinata tak keberatan selama anaknya memiliki keluarga utuh. Hinata mengharapkan aku menjalankan pernikahan dan kelak menjadi ayah untuk bayinya."

"Kami beradu mulut dan kemudian Hinata berlari meninggalkanku setelah aku berencana mengaborsi janinnya," Gaara berujar. "Kukira aku bisa menemuinya setiba di rumah malam itu. Hinata tak berada di rumah. Aku cari ke seluruh ruangan, berpikir Hinata berdiam di suatu tempat, tapi nihil. Tetangga tidak tahu ke mana Hinata pergi. Mereka hanya melihat Hinata keluar rumah tanpa berkata apapun. Mendengar itu aku bergegas keluar desa, berniat menemuinya dan ..."

Penjelasan Gaara mendadak terhenti. Wajah Godaime Kazekage itu terhempas. Matanya terpejam oleh rasa sakit kala telapak tangan Hyuuga Hiashi melayang ke pipinya. Sebuah tamparan keras nan menyakitkan, sampai-sampai pipi Gaara memerah dan cairan kental mengalir di sudut bibir. Neji membeliak, tercengang atas perlakuan Hiashi.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," geram Hiashi. Wajahnya dipenuhi amarah yang memuncak seolah hendak melancarkan 'serangan' tanpa ampun. "Teganya kau terhadap putriku! Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku sebagai seorang ayah yang setiap hari mengkhawatirkannya!"

Gaara membisu. Ia belum mengubah posisi, matanya beralih ke arah lain seperti tak berani memandang langsung wajah Hiashi.

"Padahal aku memohon padamu menjaga dan mencintai Hinata sebelum kalian melanjutkan ke pelaminan. Awalnya aku senang karena kau menyetujui permintaanku, dan jujur saja aku senang karena Hinata memperoleh pria yang bersedia melindungi menggantikan posisiku selama ini. Karena jabatanmu sebagai pemimpin desa, aku percaya kau sanggup melakukannya... memberi Hinata kebahagiaan," ujar Hiashi. "Tapi kau mengabaikan permintaanku. Kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku. Gaara, apa kau tahu kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Itu karena Hinata wanita yang terlalu baik pada semua orang. Dia tak akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain sekalipun orang itu menyakiti perasaannya, sepertimu."

Godaime Kazekage itu menelan _saliva_. Ia perlahan menatap iris paruh baya di hadapannya.

Hiashi menyipitkan mata, "Gaara, apa kau tak sadar kau telah menyakiti hati wanita yang sedang berusaha mencintaimu dengan tulus? Apa kau tak sadar kau telah mendapat isteri dengan sifat begitu baik? Kenapa... kenapa kau menyiakan keberadaannya!" Hiashi menghardik. "Sekarang aku tahu, apa yang Hinata sampaikan bahwa ia bahagia hidup bersamamu adalah bohong belaka. Hinata menutupi kebenaran menyakitkan tentangmu dan berkata semua berjalan baik-baik saja!"

"Hiashi-sama ..."

"Kuminta jangan pernah temui Hinata, selamanya," tutur Gaara terputus, Hiashi sengaja menghentikannya. "Jangan harap kau mendapat ampunan klan Hyuuga akibat perbuatanmu. Secepatnya aku akan meminta Para Petinggi desa melaksanakan pertemuan untuk memutuskan pernikahan politik, memisahkan kau dan Hinata."

_Aquamarine_ pria berambut merah itu membelalak, "T-tapi ..."

"Kenapa, Gaara?" Neji yang berbicara. "Bukankah selama ini kau ingin memisahkan Hinata? Bukankah kau senang berhasil menggugurkan janin yang sebenarnya adalah anakmu sendiri? Kau senang, kan? Karena wanita yang kau benci jatuh dalam kondisi kritis?"

"Tidak, aku ..."

"Keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Aku tak sudi melihat wajahmu," perintah Hiashi.

"Tolong dengar penjelasanku."

"Keluar!" teriakkan Hiashi sukses membungkam suara Gaara.

Pria berstatus Kazekage itu tak mampu berucap. Ia berdiam diri memerhatikan kedua Hyuuga di depannya. Tak ada pilihan, ini jalan satu-satunya yang harus Gaara hadapi. Hiashi segera membubarkan pernikahan politik, dan lebih buruk klan Hyuuga enggan memaafkannya. Rasanya Gaara ingin marah besar menerima kenyataan pahit, namun batinnya mengunci emosi rapat-rapat. Keputusan Hiashi membuat Gaara tak berkutik.

"Kazekage-sama!" seruan di kejauhan mengalihkan ketiga pria itu. Seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih berlari menghampiri, lantas menginformasikan sesuatu pada Gaara, "Kebetulan saya menemukan anda. Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama ..." suaranya terputus-putus karena terengah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata-sama ingin menemui anda. Tolong anda ke ruangannya," ucap si perawat panik.

"Tidak, tunggu!" Neji menahan pergerakan Gaara yang hendak menuju ruang perawatan. "Hiashi-sama adalah ayahnya. Bukankah sebaiknya beliau pergi menemui Hinata?"

"Maaf, saat seperti ini permintaan pasien harus kami penuhi. Semua demi kebaikan Hinata-sama," jawab si perawat.

"Neji," kata Hiashi. "Biar Gaara menemui Hinata, lagipula ini terakhir mereka bertemu."

Pria berambut coklat itu mengernyit tak suka. Ia tak sudi membiarkan Gaara memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan Hinata, namun ia pun mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

.

Gaara berlari menelusuri lorong panjang ke ruang Hinata. Ia masuk tanpa Hiashi maupun Neji. Dengan segenap kegelisahan, Gaara merapat di sisi ranjang. Ia membungkuk, sebelah sikunya bertumpu di kasur, menilik wajah isterinya lebih dekat.

"Hinata," sahutnya.

"Gaara-sama..." Hinata susah payah membuka kelopak mata, memandang sayu Sang Kazekage. Suara wanita Hyuuga itu parau dan lemah. Matanya bagai orang mengantuk serta pucat pasi. Tubuh Hinata yang terpasang alat medis terdengar mencekam situasi.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Ia meraih tangan besar Gaara, menggenggamnya lemah, "Aku... mau bicara," ujarnya.

"Kau tak mau bertemu Hiashi?" Gaara menawarkan. Tak lupa permohonan Hinata sebelumnya berhasrat melihat sang ayah.

"Tidak, saat ini aku cuma mau bicara dengan Gaara-sama," Hinata menolak. "Kenapa wajah Gaara-sama?" keningnya berkerut menemukan pipi Gaara bayang-bayang kemerahan.

"Ini... tak apa-apa," kilahnya.

"Perbuatan ayah dan Nii-san, ya?" Hinata menebak. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tak ceroboh. Aku seenaknya keluar desa tanpa izin. Semua terjadi karenaku."

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tak salah. Aku penyebab semuanya terjadi, begitu pula janinmu, bayi kita. Dokter bilang kau mengalami pendarahan dan ..."

"Aku tahu," Hinata menceletuk. "Setelah jatuh begitu keras, janin bergerak tak biasa di rahimku. Saat itu kupikir 'dia' tak mungkin selamat," jelasnya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Seandainya tak menyuruhmu menggugurkan kandungan, bayi itu pasti ..."

"Gaara-sama," wanita Hyuuga itu kembali memotong. "Jangan menyalahkan diri. Anggap ini merupakan takdir, dan mungkin sekarang bukan saat tepat memiliki seorang malaikat kecil. Aku mengerti posisi Gaara-sama yang tertekan karena pernikahan politik." bibir Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Sang Kazekage bungkam, nyaris tak sanggup bersuara. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menyandang kebaikan sebesar ini? Padahal Gaara kerap tak mengindahkan keberadaan Hinata layaknya isteri. Deretan dosa telah Gaara tulis pada batin Hinata. Bagi orang biasa, mungkin sikap Gaara tak akan pernah dimaafkan, tapi Hinata tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dan lekas melupakan masalah.

"Tidak bisa," kata Gaara. "Bagaimanapun aku sudah jadi calon ayah buruk untuknya."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga calon ibu yang buruk. Semestinya aku bisa menjaga baik-baik, karena 'dia' di sini," sambung Hinata bercanda seraya menyentuh perutnya.

Mendengar Hinata tadi, entah kenapa sudut bibir merah Godaime Kazekage itu tertarik, melukiskan senyuman tulus dan manis disusul senyum Hinata. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh ekpresi datar Gaara.

"Jujur, aku baru pertama melihat Gaara-sama tersenyum."

"Sungguh?" ujar Gaara.

"Mhmm," gumam Hinata. "Berbeda dari wajah Gaara-sama biasanya."

Sang Kazekage lantas mendengus, "Dasar."

"Hinata," panggil Hiashi mengunci percakapan. Pria paruh baya itu datang menghampiri, bertanya sambil memasang wajah khawatir, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Ayah tak perlu memikirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Ayah, apa ini ayah yang melakukannya?" Hinata bertanya balik, bermaksud meminta penjelasan mengenai wajah suaminya yang memar.

Hiashi tegas menyahut, "Itu ganjaran yang pantas. Kau sepatutnya tak membelanya. Gaara sudah keterlaluan. Dia menyakitimu, dan gara-gara dia kau keguguran!"

"Ayah keliru. Gaara-sama tak bersalah sepenuhnya. Petinggi desalah yang salah, mendesak Gaara-sama melakukan pernikahan politik hingga begini," kata Hinata. "Ayah harus berterima kasih, sebab Gaara-sama menolong dan membawaku ke Konoha. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa bergerak karena pendarahan, tapi beruntung Gaara-sama menemukanku dan menuntunku kemari."

"Menolongmu setelah kritis? Begitu?"

"Bisa ayah bayangkan? Jika tidak ada seorangpun menolongku, nyawaku pasti melayang. Tapi Gaara-sama masih berniat menolongku, artinya Gaara-sama bukan orang jahat, kan?"

'_H-hinata?_' batin Kazekage tercengang.

"Tidak, dia sudah ..."

"Ayah, lupakan masalah kemarin dan tolong maafkan Gaara-sama," pinta Hinata. Ia menggenggam salah satu lengan Hiashi.

"Tidak mau," tolak Hiashi.

"Ayah, kumohon."

Sejenak pria Hyuuga itu terdiam. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba berpikir matang-matang. Tak lama Hiashi membuka penglihatannya, menghela napas panjang dan menggangguk, "Baiklah, ayah maafkan Gaara demi kau."

"Terima kasih, ayah," Hinata tersenyum lega. Ia menilik Gaara yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Gaara-sama," panggilnya.

Godaime Kazekage itu bergumam.

"Ada satu hal yang mau kukatakan," ujar si wanita Hyuuga. "Aku... beruntung bisa menikah dengan Gaara-sama. Tidak peduli apa kata orang, bagiku Gaara-sama adalah orang baik dan perhatian. Aku senang karena bisa berkenalan Gaara-sama sejauh ini."

Pria berambut merah di hadapan Hinata seketika menelan _saliva_ yang terasa berat. Pita suaranya tak mampu mengutarakan sejumput kata. Seluruh kalimat terkunci akibat perkataan Hinata. Di samping mungkin klan Hyuuga akan membencinya, Hinata tidaklah demikian. Ia tetap berpendirian jika Gaara orang baik, tidak sekejam bayangan Hiashi atau Neji.

Perlahan-lahan Gaara mengelukkan punggung, mencapai wajah pucat Hinata hingga tinggal beberapa _centi_. Iris _aquamarine_ tanpa sadar meninggalkan bulir bening yang mulai tampak di permukaan pipi, pertanda penyesalan Gaara akan perbuatannya. Air mata penyesalan serta duka. Ia tak menyangka Hinata membela di depan sang ayah meski apa yang sang ayah katakan adalah benar. Hinata membela seolah tak peduli seberapa bodohnya ia sudah membela orang yang jelas bersalah.

"Hinata, terima kasih... terima kasih..," desis Gaara berkali-kali.

Wanita iris lavender itu tersenyum menyahut pernyataan Gaara. Hinata mengangkat bibir kala Sang Godaime Kazekage merapat dan melumat mulutnya. Tak ada rasa risih atau rasa terpaksa antara mereka saat melakukan. Ciuman pertama yang terjalin tulus tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Hinata merasa ini jauh lebih hangat dan lembut dibanding yang Gaara lakukan sebelumnya di awal pernikahan.

'_Gaara-sama..._'

Tak seling beberapa detik setelah kegiatan tersebut usai, pergerakan lengan Hinata yang tengah mencengkeram baju Gaara tiba-tiba jatuh lemas. Pandangan Hinata lambat laun mengatup. Mengetahui situasi, Gaara sigap berlarian keluar ruangan dan memanggil para medis, sementara Hiashi yang berada dalam ruangan berusaha memanggil nama sang putri yang tak sadarkan diri, menepuk pipi berkali-kali untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hinata, sadarlah. Ayah mohon.."

Ketika tim medis memasuki kamar, mereka meminta Hiashi dan Gaara keluar ruangan, menunggu informasi selanjutnya sebelum akhirnya para media mengerumuni Hinata.

.

.

Suasana kian mencekik. Tak ada pertanda sekian menit lamanya. Neji mondar-mandir tak henti-hentinya sambil melipat lengan di dada. Pria muda Hyuuga itu sesekali menggigit ujung ibu jari tangannya, seperti tak sabar menanti kabar. Hiashi duduk termenung. Ia menundukkan kepala, memegang rambutnya bagai orang depresi, sedangkan Sang Kazekage berdiri menjauh dari kedua Hyuuga itu.

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Entah kenapa batinnya gugup bercampur cemas. Pikirannya tidak nyaman hingga menghujam dada. Bulir bening dingin kecil menyelimuti wajah putihnya, memperlihatkan ketakutan akan keselamatan Hinata. Seketika saja wanita Hyuuga itu tak sadarkan diri, sukses membuat Gaara panik. Ia tidak tahu, tapi berpikir ini berhubungan kondisi tubuh Hinata yang terlalu lemah.

Gaara menenangkan hati dan pikiran, dipejamkan kedua mata. Ia meletakkan tangan kanan di dada seraya memohon dalam jiwa, '_Kami-sama, selamatkan Hinata... selamatkan isteriku. Izinkan aku memperbaiki hubungan keluarga bersamanya._'

"Dokter, bagaimana?"

_Aquamarine_ Gaara terbuka. Hiashi dan Neji langsung menghampiri seorang pria yang keluar dari ruangan Hinata. Segera Gaara turut mendekat dan mendengar penjelasan dokter. Ketiga pria itu berkumpul dengan raut tegang.

"Bagaimana keadaan putriku!" tanya Hiashi tak sabar.

Pria berjubah serba putih itu membuka kacamata. Ia mengambil jeda dan menyampaikan kabarnya, "Kami pihak medis berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Hiashi-sama, maaf... kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hinata-sama."

Kening Neji berkerut, "A-apa!"

"Hinata!" Hiashi berlari masuk ke ruangan, menemukan putrinya berbaring tanpa nyawa, menutup mata selama-lamanya.

Neji yang berada di luar ruangan bertindak cepat. Dengan emosi meluap-luap, ia menarik kerah baju dan mendorong Gaara hingga menghantam tembok di belakangnya, tak menghiraukan rintihan Kazekage Suna itu. Seakan ingin melepas seluruh amarah, Neji mengayun kepalan tangan kanannya, menyerang sekeras-kerasnya wajah Gaara.

"Kau puas? Kau puas atas kepergian Hinata?" mata Neji memicing tajam. Ia melancarkan pukulan ke wajah Gaara beberapa kali lagi. Tak ada perlawanan dari lawan bicara yang kini wajahnya memar tak keruan. "Kau lihat? Penderitaan Hiashi bertambah karenamu!" Neji geram. Ia menunjuk Hiashi yang berada di ruangan. Pria paruh baya itu menangis sesenggukan memeluk erat jasad putrinya di sana.

Gaara meredupkan mata, menatap iba Hiashi yang sedari tadi tiada henti memanggil nama Hinata. Ia terus menerus merengkuh tubuh wanita Hyuuga itu meski anggota medis berupaya melepasnya. Benar, semua adalah kesalahan fatal... kesalahan Gaara yang mengakhiri nyawa Hinata.

Pria berstatus Kazekage itu kini kehilangan sang wanita Hyuuga. Ia turut kehilangan calon permata hati yang semestinya hendak 'digenggam' oleh ia dan Hinata bersama-sama. Tak cuma itu, Hiashi pun tak lagi mempercayainya mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya. Neji kian membencinya, karena pemikiran dan penilaian tentang pernikahan politik antara Gaara dan Hinata selama ini ternyata benar.

Sang Kazekage kehilangan segalanya, kehilangan apa seharusnya ia miliki dan cintai. Kepergian Hinata meninggalkan jejak duka mendalam, menggores batin hingga menimbulkan luka yang akan sulit disembuhkan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Gaara kehilangan 'sebelah nyawanya'. Ia pasrah akan kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa _Kami-sama_ tak mengizinkannya memberi kesempatan hidup bahagia bersama Hinata. Tak ada kesempatan bagi Gaara memperbaiki hubungan rumah tangga. Semuanya sangat terlambat dan mustahil diputarbalikkan. Gaara tak tahu bagaimana membayar semua kesalahan yang telah diperbuat.

.

.

Pemakaman secepatnya dikerjakan hari itu pula. Para anggota Hyuuga mempersiapkan kebutuhan upacara pemakaman Hyuuga Hinata. Kabar kematian putri Hiashi tersebar tanpa terkecuali Tetua Konoha dan Godaime Hokage. Rekan-rekan Hinata pun meringankan perisapan pemakaman. Di antara mereka ada yang menangis, mereka tak percaya kehidupan rumah tangga Hinata begitu tragis. Banyak orang-orang termasuk klan Hyuuga beranggapan ini perbuatan Gaara, satu-satunya penyebab kematian Hinata.

Pahit, namun Gaara rela menerima semua. Ia tak peduli caci-maki yang menyembul dari mulut klan Hyuuga ketika ia mengikuti upacara pemakaman. Sikap hormat kepada Sang Kazekage tak lagi mereka perlihatkan. Gaara bagai orang yang pantas direndahkan saat ini karena telah 'menginjak-injak' Hinata semasa hidup.

Seusai pemakaman, Neji yang tahu keberadaan Gaara menghampirinya. Ia mencegah langkah Gaara yang hendak pulang.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Neji ketus.

"Berdoa untuk kepergian Hinata apa tidak diperbolehkan?" Gaara bertanya balik.

Pria berambut coklat itu mendengus, "Berdoa? Hinata tak pernah mengharapkan doa darimu! Kau tak pantas memijak kaki di desa Konoha!" hardik Neji. Beberapa anggota Hyuuga lain memusatkan perhatian ke kedua pria itu. "Suami macam apa yang tega menyakiti isterinya? Kau... kau menyakiti Hinata sampai batinnya tertekan! Maka dari itulah, kenapa aku tak suka kau kemari dan meminang Hinata. Sejak pertama aku merasakan sesuatu tak beres darimu!"

Gaara membisu. Ia tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Asal kau tahu, klan Hyuuga merencanakan perceraian pernikahan politik menyebalkan ini. Kami akan mengajukan secepatnya kepada Hokage dan Para Tetua," Neji menunjuk wajah Gaara. "Kau patut menerima balasan setimpal, dan kau pantas menderita, Kazekage-sama."

Tak ada sepotong kalimat menempuh rongga mulut Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu membisu hingga sosok Neji tak tampak lagi.

'_Perceraian?_' batin Gaara pilu.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah upacara pemakaman Hinata, Para Tetua dan Hokage melaksanakan pertemuan bersama perwakilan klan Hyuuga. Sang Kazekage dan Para Tetua Suna diperintahkan menghadiri pertemuan yang diadakan di gedung Hokage.

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran besar, terdapat meja bundar yang telah diduduki orang-orang penting. Tetua Suna dan Konoha, Hokage, Kazekage, serta klan Hyuuga termasuk Hiashi di sana. Suasana tegang kala mereka beradu mulut mengenai masalah pernikahan politik. Masing-masing memiliki argumentasi sendiri-sendiri seolah pertemuan ini tak ada habisnya.

Para Tetua mengganggap pernikahan politik merupakan jalan benar menyatukan kerja sama antar desa. Karena dengan begitu, hubungan akan semakin erat diberbagai bidang. Dengan disatukannya salah satu orang dari Konoha dan Suna, diharapkan kepercayaan antar desa meningkat.

Namun tak berarti bagi pihak Hyuuga. Justru karena pernikahan politik inilah salah satu anggota mereka menjadi korban. Hinata, adalah anggota klan yang menjadi korban akibat ulah Sang Kazekage yang dipercaya sebagai landasan pernikahan politik. Klan Hyuuga tak menerima karena Gaara mempermainkan Hinata habis-habisan. Bagi klan Hyuuga, tak akan ada keuntungan bagi pihak Konoha maupun Suna bila menjalin pernikahan politik. Menurut mereka, pernikahan tetaplah pernikahan, yang semestinya menyatukan dua insan tanpa paksaan sekalipun. Klan Hyuuga menyesalkan keputusan Para Tetua dan Hokage yang mengusulkan rencana bodoh ini.

Di pertemuan itu pula klan Hyuuga meminta mereka menceraikan Gaara dan Hinata dari pernikahan politik ini. Klan Hyuuga berharap tak ada rencana lain semacam pernikahan politik kembali meluap. Klan Hyuuga bahkan berniat memutuskan kerjasama antar desa Konoha dan Suna walau hal tersebut langsung ditentang oleh Hokage sendiri.

Sebelum rapat usai, Gaara menandatangani surat perceraian yang diwakili Hiashi sebagai pihak Hyuuga menggantikan posisi Hinata. Kini Gaara resmi berpisah dari isterinya. Tak ada lagi ikatan keluarga Sabaku dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Semua berhenti sampai sini.

'_Hinata, apa kau akan menolak perceraian ini jika kau masih hidup?_' Gaara membatin.

.

.

Pria berambut merah itu membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Setelah hampir seminggu menginap di Konoha mengurus masalah berat, akhirnya malam itu ia tiba di Suna.

"Aku pulang."

Sepi. Tak ada yang menyahut. Biasanya Hinata berkata 'Selamat datang, Gaara-sama' atau semacamnya sambil tersenyum menyambut kepulangan yang tak pernah dibalas ramah oleh Gaara sekalipun.

Godaime Kazekage itu masuk, memerhatikan meja makan yang berada di tengah ruangan. Dulu, Hinata pasti telah menyiapkan secangkir teh hijau hangat dan langsung diberikannya pada Gaara. Di samping itu, Hinata kerap menyiapkan makan malam, menata peralatan dan lauk pauk sedemikian rapi untuk meningkatkan selera makan sang suami selepas lelah bekerja. Sejujurnya makanan Hinata sangat lezat, tapi Gaara tak pernah mengutarakan atau memuji hasil masakannya. Kini indra pengecap Gaara merindukan rasa masakan Hinata, ingin kembali mencicipinya meski mustahil.

Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya, memasuki kamar tidur. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, lantas meraih sebuah bingkai foto di meja kecil di sebelahnya, sebuah bingkai berisi foto ia dan Hinata sewaktu mereka mengenakan pakaian pernikahan tradisional. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Gaara meraba wajah Hinata di foto itu. Ia baru merasakan perbandingan ada dan tak adanya keberadaan Hinata di kehidupannya. Ruang hati Gaara terasa hampa. Tak mampu diungkapkan seperti apa pilu yang dirasakan.

Perkataan Hiashi sangatlah benar. Seharusnya Gaara beruntung memperoleh isteri sebaik dan perhatian seperti Hinata. Seorang wanita seperti Hinata sepantasnya mendapat perlakuan positif, namun selama menikah tak sekalipun menerima perlakuan baik dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Sejauh apapun Hinata berbuat, tak ada rasa terima kasih atau sikap ramah yang Gaara tunjukkan.

Ketika Hinata mengabarkan kehamilanpun Gaara tak mengeluarkan kebahagiaannya. Ia justru bersikap sebaliknya dan bahkan memerintah Hinata tidak mengajaknya ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa kehamilan meski hanya beberapa menit. Gaara sengaja seolah memang tak sudi menyandang momongan dari rahim Hinata. Andai Gaara tidak berniat menyuruh Hinata menggugurkan kehamilan, malaikat mungil itu pasti berada di sini, di kamar tidur bersama Gaara dan Hinata.

Bodohnya Gaara menghambat kebahagiaan yang akan diraihnya. Dengan kepergian Hinata dan calon buah hatinya, kebahagiaan telah menjauhi Gaara. Kesedihan dan kesepianlah yang mendiami batinnya sekarang. Dulu Gaara berpikir jika ia berpisah dengan Hinata ia akan lebih bahagia, namun semua tak sesuai seperti bayangan. Ia justru merindukan sosok wanita berambut indigo berhati lembut itu.

Gaara mendekap foto tersebut erat-erat. Cairan bening lagi-lagi mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipi seakan tak sanggup menahan gejolak nurani. Kepedihan tercurah melalui air mata, mengeluarkan segala kegundahan. Kepergian Hinata membuat hidupnya berantakan. Untuk pertama kali jiwa Gaara terguncang dan jadi begitu rapuh.

'_Hinata, maafkan aku.._'

.

.

"Gaara."

Wanita pirang berkuncir empat mengunjungi kantor Kazekage. Keesokan pagi itu ia ke sana bersama Kankurou, kakak kedua Gaara. Mereka menemui si bungsu kala sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen Shinobi.

Temari nama kakak tertua Gaara. Wanita itu mendesah sembari melipat lengan di dada, sedangkan kakak keduanya, Kankurou, bersandar pada sisi meja kerja. Mereka berdiri di depan Gaara, menatap lekat iris _aquamarine_.

"Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya dingin, memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" Temari mengulang, dahinya berkerut. "Tentu ingin membahas soal ..."

"Pernikahan politik?" Gaara menyambung. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak suka," ujarnya.

"Tidak suka karena berakhir karena kesalahanmu?" Temari menebak. "Gaara, aku kecewa padamu. Jujur, aku malu mengetahui kenyataan kalau kau penyebab kematian Hinata. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

Sang Godaime Kazekage itu tak menimpali. Ia menghempas punggung ke kepala kursi dan membuang muka.

"Hinata adalah wanita. Apa kau tak mengerti perasaan wanita? Apa kau gila mempermainkan perasaan Hinata sejauh itu? Terlebih ...," Temari memutus kalimat. Ia mengambil jeda, memijit keningnya sesaat. "Terlebih kau mengabaikan Hinata yang bahkan tengah mengandung darah dagingmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Gaara." ia menambahkan.

"Kau tahu sekarang klan Hyuuga membencimu? Tak hanya itu, klan Hyuuga bahkan membenci desa kita, Sunagakure," Kankurou menyambung pembicaraan. "Penduduk Suna berpandangan negatif tentangmu. Mereka menilai macam-macam mengenai dirimu."

"Gaara," panggil Temari. Mata wanita itu hendak menitikkan air mata, nada suaranya parau. "Meski kalian menikah berdasarkan politik, aku mengharapkan kalian bahagia. Aku mengharapkan kalian bisa membuat keluarga bahagia."

Temari tak sanggup angkat bicara. Ia lantas memutar badan dan lari keluar ruangan. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sang Kazekage. Gaara tetap pada ekpresi datarnya, seperti tak melihat apa yang baru terjadi.

Kankurou yang belum beranjak dari sanapun mendesah kecewa, lalu berkata, "Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan menyiakan wanita seperti Hinata. Kau tak perlu menyakitinya jika kau memang tak menyukainya," pria berwajah Kabuki itu melanjutkan kalimat sebelum meninggalkan Gaara. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu... Kudengar Para Tetua akan melepas jabatanmu dari Kazekage. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanmu setelahnya."

Gaara menarik napas panjang. Ia memutar kursi kerja, mendongak memandang benda berbentuk gula-gula kapas di atas sana. Dengan pernyataan kedua kakaknya tadi, rasanya lengkap penderitaan Gaara. Ia telah kehilangan Hinata, ia kehilangan pula karir dan kepercayaan warga Suna. Gaara tahu ia bodoh, sangat-sangat bodoh membiarkan hidup Hinata menderita di tangannya, tapi apa yang ingin ia perbaiki sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Kenyataannya Gaara hanya bisa menelan penderitaan mendalam, penderitaan sebagai karma dari perbuatannya.

.

.

Sang surya menampakkan kecerahannya, disambut hawa hangat yang membangunkan seluruh aktivitas para penduduk kembali.

"Kazekage-sama, ini berkas anda."

Seorang Kunoichi berambut coklat karamel bermaksud mengantar dokumen tuannya, namun sosok yang ia cari tak berada di tempat. Ruang kerja Kazekage kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Meja kerja terlihat rapi, berikut tatanan barang lainnya. Aneh, karena biasanya jam 8 pagi pasti pria berjubah putih biru itu sudah bersiap melaksanakan tugas sebagai pemimpin Suna, mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-hari.

'_Ke mana dia?_' pikir Kunoichi kebingungan.

Penasaran, wanita tersebut keluar. Ia mencari Shinobi lain, menanyakan keberadaan Sang Kazekage. Nihil, tidak ada yang tahu di mana Gaara. Si Kunoichi itu akhirnya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan kakak laki-laki Gaara.

"Apa?" kening Kankurou berkerut. "Kau yakin, Matsuri?"

Kunoichi itu mengangguk-angguk, "I-iya, beliau tidak ada di ruangannya... sungguh."

"Dasar. Ke mana dia?" ujar Kankurou seraya memegang dagu.

Padahal baru kemarin ia dan Temari membahas soal pernikahan politik dengan Gaara. Kankurou tak menyangka Gaara malah mengambil hati semua perkataan kedua kakaknya. 'Apa mungkin dia lagi _ngambek_?' pikir Kankurou.

.

.

Pria berambut merah itu menelusuri tiada henti jalanan setapak di depannya. Konoha, tempat itulah yang akan dituju. Dengan landasan pasir, Gaara pergi secepat kilat. Tubuhnya lelah, mentari telah terlelap, namun ia tak berniat membuang waktu untuk beristirahat, bahkan sekedar makan.

Saat ini, pikirannya hanyalah satu, Hinata. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa ingin sekali mengunjungi makam mantan isterinya. Ia pun tak peduli apa kata warga Konoha setibanya di sana, setidaknya ia bisa pergi sesuai kemauan.

'_Hinata..._'

Gaara mendaratkan landasan pasir, tepat di depan sebuah gerbang menuju makam di mana Hinata disemayamkan. Langit gelap gulita tak memupuskan keinginan hatinya menjenguk makam wanita Hyuuga itu. Dengan seorang diri ia melangkah masuk. Beruntung, karena penjaga gerbang tertidur pulas di kursinya, berada tak jauh dari gerbang makam. Gaara pun melewati si penjaga tanpa hambatan.

Pria berstatus Godaime Kazekage itu berlutut di samping satu salah satu makam. Iris _aquamarine_-nya meredup, menyentuh dan mengelus lembut papan kayu yang terukir nama 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Entah kenapa, setelah membaca nama tersebut batinnya kembali teriris mengingat penderitaan yang Hinata hadapi. Perasaan Gaara goyah, kematian Hinata merupakan bukti nyata menyakitkan. Kepergian mantan isterinya meninggalkan kebencian orang-orang Suna maupun Konoha, apalagi kedua kakak Gaara sepertinya membencinya pula meski Gaara sendiri tak yakin akan itu.

Terlebih Neji atau Hiashi, keduanya telah memberi Gaara hukuman berat. Terutama Neji, pria berambut coklat gelap itu menghajar habis mantan suami Hinata mengetahui kebenaran rumah tangga mereka. Bagi Neji, kenyataan keluarga Gaara dan Hinata sebenarnya adalah kemenangan bagi Neji yang sejak pertama berpikir bahwa pernikahan politik adalah rencana terburuk Para Tetua. Tidak Neji maupun Hiashi, keduanya kini mustahil memaafkan Gaara karena hati yang gurat luka mendalam.

Buruknya, Kankurou menyampaikan jika Para tetua bersiap menurunkan jabatannya yang beberapa tahun telah dianutnya. Karena kekandasan pernikahan politik, karirnya hancur. Gaara semakin tak tahu ke mana arah jalan menuju tempat 'aman'. Di mata Gaara, Suna bukan bagian terbaik lagi untuknya. Jujur, ia tak tahu mesti ke mana sekarang.

"Hinata," Gaara berbisik, memandang ukiran tulisan di papan. Ia seolah mengajak Hinata berbincang. "Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku."

Hening.

Gaara mendengus tersenyum, "Ayah dan kakak sepupumu sangat membenciku. Seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga juga membenciku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana," ujarnya. "Hinata, kau tahu? Menjadi pemimpin gagal memang memalukan, tapi menjadi suami dan calon ayah gagal jauh lebih memilukan."

Pipi Godaime Kazekage untuk kesekian kalinya basah oleh cairan bening hangat yang bergerak lembut dari sudut mata, "Aku... merindukanmu."

.

.

Pria paruh baya yang memegang nama Hyuuga pagi itu bersiap-siap. Ia mengenakan Kimono hitam dengan terusan putih gading. Neji selaku kakak sepupu Hinata turut mengikutinya pergi. Mereka membeli sebuket mawar, hendak memberikannya di makam Hinata.

Hiashi sudah beberapa hari setelah sepeninggalan Hinata serasa kehilangan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya. Sudah tak ada yang memerhatikannya, mengajaknya bicara jikalau ada masalah. Dulu, meski Hinata sudah menikah dan menetap di Suna, setidaknya Hiashi masih bisa mengajak Hinata bercerita meski melalui secarik surat. Namun sekarang, Hiashi mustahil mampu bercerita atau bahkan mengirim surat untuk mengetahui kesehatan maupun keseharian Hinata. Sosok penyayang dan baik itu lenyap dari muka bumi dan tak akan kembali selamanya.

Hiashi mengernyit. Ketika mereka hamper tiba di makam Hinata, tampak seseorang tergeletak di sana. Dengan paniknya mereka berlari menghampiri seseorang itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mengetahui orang tersebut adalah orang yang mereka kenal.

"G-gaara?" kening Neji berkedut.

Pria berstatus Kazekage itu tergeletak di sana, di makam mantan isterinya. Dengan mata terpejam rapat, ia terbaring menyamping seperti tengah memeluk papan makam. Mirisnya, mereka menyadari salah satu tangan Gaara mengalir cairan kental begitu banyak. Darah. Mereka menduga ia telah mengiris urat nadinya sendiri.

Hiashi jongkok mendekati Gaara, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Pria paruh baya itu mendesah pilu. Terlambat... tubuhnya dingin, jiwa Gaara telah pupus.

Memang, apa yang Gaara terima akibat perbuatannya begitu berat. Ia seolah-olah hidup sebatang kara setelah kematian Hinata. Tak seorangpun peduli penderitaan yang ia hadapi. Hiashi merasa tekanan batin Gaara-lah yang membuatnya nekat melakukan ini. Pemimpin Suna itu tak segan menghabisi hidupnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Hiashi kini mengerti. Gaara menyesali perbuatannya yang telah mengabaikan putri kesayangannya. Gaara baru menyadari pentingnya seorang wanita itu di kehidupannya. Gaara baru mengerti bahwa Hinata sangat menyayanginya, tak peduli bagaimana _Kami-sama_ mempertemukan mereka. Hinata tak memikirkan pernikahan politik yang dijalankan, melainkan memikirkan bagaimana cara ia dan Gaara dapat membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia.

Hiashi menyipitkan mata, dipegangnya kepala pemuda Suna itu, "Aku memaafkanmu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang bersama Hinata, Gaara," bisiknya tersenyum.

.

**The End**

.

Maaf lama update chapter 6-nya...  
>Akhirnya bisa tamat juga ceritanya. Hehehe ^^<br>Makasih banyak sekali lagi bagi yang udah baca maupun yg fav dan review ^^  
>Semoga lain waktu bisa sempet publish fic GaaHina lagi ^^v<p>

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
